<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fire In The Storm (Zuki Week 2021) by gemsofformenos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940918">My Fire In The Storm (Zuki Week 2021)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos'>gemsofformenos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cooking Traditions, Dreams, F/M, First Time, Holiday, Major Character Injury, Nightmare, Romance, Sokkla (background), Stranded, Zuki, Zuki Week 2021, Zukiweek, injured, meet the parents, smut scene in chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Suki are excited and nervous at the same time. The Fire Lord is on a journey to visit places he once had visited as an angry teenager and now only one final destination is left... Kyoshi Island. How will the village react at his visit? And how will Suki's parents react when they'd finally meet her boyfriend...</p><p>My contribution to the Zuki Week 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Sokka (Avatar) background, Suki/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zuki Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody. Beside the fact that my last year's entires didn't seem to have found many readers I still had fun to write for this couple so I decided to give it a last try this year and this time I tried something new and tackled the challenge to work out a multi-chapter fic for the week by using each prompt as a theme for one chapter for it. I really had fun writing this one and I also dared to leave my comfort zone with one chapter to give something new a try I haven't written before.</p><p>The result is this little story so I hope all of you will enjoy the upcoming eight chapters and I hope I managed to make them fitting to the prompts and working a multi-chapter fic.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fire Lord Zuko is on a journey to different places he once has visit as an angry teenager and now he'll visit Kyoshi Island to say sorry for his wrongdoings from his past bit more important to finally meet the parents of his love Suki. Both are excited and nervous at the same time...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was blowing strong and carried the salty spray of the seawater up to the watchtower of the Royal naval vessel. Zuko had chosen the newest one of the fleet for this special visit a fast and elegant yacht painted in flaming red and midnight blue with golden highlights on it. A smaller and more agile vessel than the older battleships and barques which normally carried members of the Royal Family. This one was new, still impressive but clearly a ship build for representation and less intimidation. It was definitely no ship of war and the Fire Lord had decided that his first journey with this ship should lead him to places he once had visit as an angry teenager. It should outline the change the Nation has done under his reign. It should outline the change he went through as well. This time his approach should be a sign of peace and friendship and not of fire and war and this vessel should transport this new statement.</p><p>The Fire Lord was standing at the open balcony of the watchtower. It was a sunny day and the elephant kois were swimming beside the vessel. Zuko’s look was faced on the growing silhouette of an island at the horizon. He had clasped his hands behind his back and seemed to be frozen to a stature. Suki was standing a few steps behind the Fire Lord in her full Kyoshi Warrior outfit and observed the man in front of her.</p><p>Zuko was nervous.</p><p>The Captain noticed how he was squeezing his own hand rhythmically. Sometimes his thumb started to rub the palm of the other hand a bit. She had noticed this nervousness since weeks and how it has grown stronger and stronger with every day of his journey. It has become stronger with every day which brought them closer to this upcoming arrival. Her eyes wandered to the horizon as well and she could feel her own heart making a jump in joy but also in nervousness and the last aspect gifted her a crawling and stinging sensation which was causing an unpleasant feeling in her guts.</p><p>Kyoshi Island.</p><p>Suki had missed home so much. Her team was so excited to get back home after such a long time and she shared this joyful excitement. She was burning to see her home again. To see her friends again she had left behind.</p><p>To see her parents again.</p><p>It was a fast move and a metallic sound of her fans opening was cutting through the blow of the wind and the sounds of the waves and engine. Suki was pointing with the sharp metal edge at the throat of a woman who had appeared within the doorway silently but the Captain relaxed only a moment later and retreated her weapon slowly. She earned a little smirk but also an respectful nod from Azula. The Princess and the Captain had a rough start due to their past but during the last two years both have gained high respect before each other and now they worked close together when it came to plan and ensure the safety of the Royal Family and their guests.</p><p>Azula walked beside her brother and placed her arms on the railing. Her golden eyes wandered towards the growing image of Kyoshi Island in the distance.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll hold up a barbecue at your arrival, Zuzu? To celebrate this special day?”</p><p>Suki could see the Fire Lord tensing up even more but she suppressed the huff which tried to leave her throat. Zuko started to squeeze his own hands harder. The Kyoshi Warrior knew that Azula was gifted with an darker taste of humor than her brother but sometimes Suki wished the Princess would be more tactful. She was about to remind the Firebender about this fact as she noticed Azula’s mischievous smirk fading into a warmer smile. The Princess placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder and the Fire Lord faced the smile of his sister.</p><p>“Don’t worry Zuko. You’ll handle this. Everything will turn out to be fine in the end. It has for me and I am the one all have called cruel, cold and crazy.”</p><p>She squeezed Zuko’s shoulder while she was running with the fingers of her other hand along the deep blue gemstone of the new necklace she was wearing since their visit at the South Pole. Azula frowned at her brother as his face only darkened even more. His look wandered back to the island.</p><p>“Well things are different in this case.”</p><p>Azula crossed her arms before her chest while turning around and leaned her back against the railing. She looked a bit annoyed as she faced her brother.</p><p>“Come on Dum-Dum. A member of the Royal Family, the symbol of the Fire Nation visits a place their soldiers have ruined once before. This aspect fits to almost every place in this world. And visiting the family of your girlfriend for the first time might be a big deal but this has been for me as well even more as Sokka decided to make the next step.”</p><p>Suki had to smirk a bit. Azula had been so nervous at their visit at the South Pole two weeks ago. Katara wasn’t her fan but Hakoda had given her such a warm and happy welcome that even his daughter’s heart had melted a bit only to freeze in shock for a second as Sokka dared to propose to Azula at their last day. But it was Katara who had improvised a quick but joyful and merry celebration for Sokka and Azula together with Aang and in the end the whole town had raised glasses on the fresh engaged couple. Suki was sure she had never seen Azula smiling so often. Funny how things had moved on from the day Sokka and she had broken off. Azula had caught him up as he had to deal with the bitterness like Zuko had done with her. They all had feared it would feel weird as things got serious but they had a really long conversation one night in Palace where they had talked about everything and it turned out that all of them were happy. Suki was happy to see the old Sokka coming back with his silly jokes and his carefree and childlike attitude. She was happy to see him laughing and she could see him being happy for her and Zuko. They had grown closer as friends due to this talk.<br/>
And now Azula was wearing the betrothal necklace with such a pride. Suki had seen her touching it from time to time when the Princess felt unobserved like she needed this brief moment to ensure she wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>Zuko’s angry huff pulled Suki out of her thoughts. Now it was the Fire Lord who placed his arms on the railing to stare with a dark face on the ocean.</p><p>“You miss one vital fact Azula. At any other place we might face prejudgments because of our title and heritage and the past of our Nation. But here at Kyoshi Island it’s different. Here it was me who has attacked and burned the village. They might hold a grudge against me, Zuko not the Fire Lord.”</p><p>Suki noticed the cold sting of nervousness again. This fact was the reason why she had mixed feelings for her return home. She had forgiven Zuko. She had fallen in love with him. She had seen how much he had grown and changed during the past years. Her group had seen it too. How Zuko cared for them. How he had become friends with them. Countless letters have brought news of these changes back home to Kyoshi Island but still it wasn’t clear if this picture would have convinced the people.</p><p>And Suki wasn’t sure if it had convinced So Jong and Kioncha. Her parents haven’t been happy about her break-up with Sokka. They kept asking her about how the man was doing from time to time. And they kept avoiding to talk about Zuko in their letters. There had been no hard words as she finally dared to tell them that she and Zuko had started to date each other but beside the usual questions if he’d treat her with respect her parents have remained suspiciously quiet during the last year.</p><p>Azula’s laughter caught Suki’s attention and she noticed the rising anger from Zuko and her own as well. The Princess was shaking her head a bit and suddenly she hugged her baffled brother.</p><p>“Oh Zuzu. And what about me and Katara? I have nearly killed her fiancé once.”</p><p>Her voice softened a lot and it was filled with warmth and confidence.</p><p>“You’ll handle this Zuko. I have no doubt. You are the everyone’s darling of us, remember?”</p><p>Azula smiled at her brother as she released him out of her hug and she placed her hand on his scar carefully.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Sokka and I got your back.”</p><p>The Princess stretched herself a bit and turned to Suki.</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>Suki straightened up a bit and the smirk on Azula’s lips grew back into her mischievous one.</p><p>“The ship will be ready for docking within two hours. I have ordered Ty Lee to take over and organize the final shift so you can lay all your focus on taking care of my brother. I suggest to stay to him as close as possible to assure he’ll feel safe and … rested.”</p><p>Suki’s eyes jumped wider for a moment and the Fire Lord groaned a bit which was eliciting an amused chuckle from Azula. The Princess walked to Suki and to the Captain’s surprise she got pulled into a brief but tight hug. Azula’s mouth got close to her ear.</p><p>“Maybe you can ease some of his worries. And some of yours too.”</p><p>Suki stared with open mouth at the leaving Princess. Azula couldn’t resist to deliver a last tease. She waved her hand while passing the doorway and her voice was playful.</p><p>“Have some fun.”</p><p>Suki turned back to Zuko and a smile found its way to her lips. The Fire Lord had blushed a bit at Azula’s remark. He looked adorable in such moments when the tension to keep up the facade of the mighty Fire Lord was put down for a second. Azula had managed to push some dark clouds aside for him with this tease and Suki closed the distance to Zuko. She let her arms slide around his waist to let her hands climb up on his back to his shoulder blades to pull herself close to Zuko with a smile. The warm fire she was loving so much jumped higher in the golden eyes of the Fire Lord and Zuko wrapped his arms around Suki. A playful smirk was rushing over the Firebender’s lips and he places a brief kiss on Suki’s nose.</p><p>“Seems like we have some time to kill until we’ll reach Kyoshi Island.”</p><p>He outlined this quote with a second brushing kiss on Suki’s lips. The warrior returned it instantly and added a new one to it with a little hum while she felt Zuko’s hands wandering along her back to her hips to find their final rest on her buttocks to pull her hips closer to him.</p><p>“If I’d have known that it would be so easy to lift your mood then I’d have tried this earlier this day.”</p><p>Zuko’s warm laughter filled the air and he stole another kiss from Suki’s lips.</p><p>“Liar. You’re adamant when you’re in duty.”</p><p>He started to suck at Suki’s bottom lip which elicited a little gasp from the Captain. He smirked in satisfaction at her reaction.</p><p>“And it’s not as I wouldn’t have tried to change your mind about this before.”</p><p>Suki brought her hand to Zuko’s face to pull him into a new heated kiss ignoring the fact that her make-up started to leave red and white marks on the Fire Lord’s face. Her voice turned to a mischievous whisper as she let her lips wander towards his earlobe.</p><p>“Duty is duty my Lord but…”</p><p>The Captain nibbled at the earlobe and smiled playful as she noticed Zuko’s breath hitching. Her hand slid to his neck and upwards into the dark hair of the man and she pulled the Fire Lord’s face down to a passionate kiss where she started to brush his lips with the tip of her tongue. She felt Zuko’s finger digging in her butt through the fabric while his thumbs were stroking along thecrack of her butt.</p><p>“…in such a chase I’d have considered to change shift.”</p><p>Her last words were less a whisper and already more an husky moan in Zuko’s mouth. The Fire Lord only groaned in response as he lifted her up with a firm grip on her butt to carry her back inside his cabin. Suki’s legs were wrapped around his hips while she pressed herself against the tall bender with her arms on his back and in his hair as their tongues started to dance in passion on their way inside.</p><p>The frame of Kyoshi Island grew bigger on horizon and with it the nervousness about the first meeting but right now both decided to leave the worries outside. Just for a while.</p>
<hr/><p>The crew was busy to tie up the yacht at the little harbor of the village. Zuko was already waiting on deck. Azula and Sokka were standing arm in arm a few steps behind him and the whole group was surrounded by the Kyoshi Warriors and some Royal Firebenders. He barely recognized Ty Lee beaming in excitement since it was her first visit on the island. Zuko’s look was most serious as his eyes wandered towards the welcome committee at the dock. The faces looked less friendly to him as he had hoped. Also the little crowd which was waiting at the harbor to take a look at the docking ship and his arrival seemed less friendly and joyful than at other stations of his trip. The air still seemed to breath the old scent of fire and smoke. Suddenly he felt a hand closing around his to offer a supportive squeeze. Suki had taken his hand and her warm smile was all he needed to feel safe. He was about to release her hand when she shook her head.</p><p>“No. They should see it. Let’s walk down this ramp together.”</p><p>There was so much love shining in her eyes which was melting away the cold doubts around Zuko’s heart. He knew that the people could see them as the ramp got placed between the ship and the dock. Suki knew it too. Zuko felt this pleasant heat rising as the Captain pulled his hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. He smiled warm at his girlfriend before he turned back to the committee at the dock as both started to follow the first group of Kyoshi Warriors down the ramp. The surprise on the faces of this group of elders was obvious but also some smiles had made their ways to some of them. Zuko still had a warm smile on his lips as he reached the mayor and the members of the elder council of the town. Suki finally released his hand and the Fire Lord made one step forward. The mayor were about to bow to welcome him but he just raised a hand to stop them.</p><p>“None of you has to bow before me because none of you owes me anything.”</p><p>He noticed the slight confusion about him skipping the protocol. Zuko’s face got serious.</p><p>“In fact it is me who owes you and this town something. An apologize.”</p><p>Zuko recognized the gasps and some shouts of surprise from the little crowd at the pier as he bowed deep before the mayor. Suki noticed Sokka and Azula bowing as well like the Royal Firebenders who were traveling with them. She had to bite her lip as she recognized the faint smirk around Azula’s mouth.</p><p>“The last time I came to this town I have been an angry and blinded teenager and my anger and blindness has brought the fire of destruction to this peaceful place. I know you came here to welcome the Fire Lord but right now I do stand before you as Zuko, son of Ozai and I do ask you for forgiveness for suffer and destruction which I once have brought to your town. I am in your debt and if there should be anything I can do to make up for this I’ll do so as the man I am and as Fire Lord.”</p><p>The silence was ringing in Suki’s ears while Zuko remained bowing before the mayor and the council. She noticed the men and women sharing some confused and questioning looks and the Captain took a deep breath as the mayor finally made a step towards the Fire Lord.</p><p>“You’ve been right. We’re here to offer the Fire Lord all the honors he deserves for visiting our humble town.”</p><p>Suki couldn’t see Zuko’s face but she could feel his tension rising. The voice of the mayor was most serious but suddenly a warm smile found its way to his lips. He carefully placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.</p><p>“But I am happy to welcome you as well Zuko, son of Ozai.”</p><p>Zuko locked up to the man and the relief was written all over his face. He straightened up again and the rest of his delegation did the same. The mayor kept his hand on the Fire Lord’s shoulder.</p><p>“It takes strength and courage to face the own wrongdoings of the past and you and your family knows this best. You have started to make up for them since years. For the ones of your Nation and for your own. You do honor us with your apologize.”</p><p>The mayor returned the bow and a smile grew on Zuko’s face as each member of the council did so as well. They were smiling warm at him as they had straightened up again and the mayor’s voice was happy.</p><p>“We’ll hold up a little ceremony tomorrow to honor Avatar Kyoshi at her stature in the middle of the town. To show your sincere repentance it is expected to offer her a gift. It should show your will to keep balance and make up for mistakes in the honored traditions of her spirit.”</p><p>The mayor smirked a bit as he noticed the hint of worries on Zuko’s face. His eyes wandered to Azula and Sokka and then from one Kyoshi Warrior to another until they rested on Suki in the end.</p><p>“No need to be worried. You’ve been around our warriors for some years now. You do have an idea what kind of gift would be suitable. And I’m sure you have people close to your heart who can help you.”</p><p>The mayor made a step aside and presented his town to the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Welcome to Kyoshi Island Fire Lord Zuko”</p><p>Zuko shared a brief smile with Suki and he could see the pride glowing in her eyes while the crowd started to cheer at the Fire Lord and his delegation started to follow the mayor towards the town.</p><p>A lot of family members and friends of the woman which had assured the Fire Lord’s safety during the last years were within the crowd. Zuko could see the joy and the tears within the eyes of the Kyoshi Warriors walking beside them but the duty kept them at his side. They had almost left the dock as Zuko suddenly stopped. The Fire Lord turned to the Captain.</p><p>“I know you have planned to walk to the dojo first until the Warriors were allowed to meet their families but…”</p><p>He turned back to the waving and cheering group of people waiting at the pier. Some of them were already crying as well in joy. Suki was rolling her eyes a bit. Obviously the captain in her wasn’t a fan of his idea but the sparkle in her eyes told him that her heart was.</p><p>“…I think they’ve waited long enough. I don’t think we’re in danger here and beside we do have the Royal Firebenders and as you know Sokka, Azula, you and I can handle ourselves pretty well.”</p><p>Suki noticed the looks of her warriors resting on her. Zuko could have simply sent them away but he had decided to leave the decision to her. She faced his golden eyes with a serious look.</p><p>“We’ve been hundreds of miles away for years I’m sure we all can endure a fifteen-minutes-walk to the dojo, but…”</p><p>Her serious face softened at the warm smile of the Fire Lord.</p><p>“…I think we can make an exception today if it would be the Fire Lord’s wish.”</p><p>Zuko nodded and Suki bowed before him. Her commanding voice and face returned instantly as she straightened up.</p><p>“Warriors from a line!”</p><p>The well trained group was lining up instantly and the Captain smiled a bit. She could feel their bubbling excitement.</p><p>“We’ve been away from our home Island for years to protect the Fire Lord and the peace he has restored. We’ll return with him back to Caldera City within a few days but right now…”</p><p>Suki’s voice softened a lot still it was filled with pride.</p><p>“Right now we’re happy to be back at our families and friends and the Fire Lord wants us not to miss a single moment of it.”</p><p>She turned back to Zuko and she could see his knees getting soft a bit at her smile.</p><p>“He has made us feel welcome at the Palace. He has entrusted us with the most precious treasures he has, his life and the lives of his family and friends. He has made us feel… home. We’re thankful… Lord Zuko.”</p><p>The Captain bowed deep before the Fire Lord and the Warriors did the same but Zuko has reached Suki only a moment later to let her straighten up again. He had a tear in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her tight.</p><p>“Thank you, Suki.”</p><p>He could see at the glitter of her eyes that she was blushing as they parted. The Captain turned back to her group and for once she didn’t mind the grins and smiles from her team. Especially Ty Lee  seemed to struggle not to dash forward to gift her friend a hug as well. She was smiling proud at her group.</p><p>“Warriors, soon we’ll head back to Capital City but for now… enjoy your holidays at home. Dismissed.”</p><p>It was the signal for the group to dash forward to hug the Captain. They didn’t left until they also had gifted some hugs for Sokka and Azula and Zuko smirked mischievous as his sister noticed his slight amusement. Obviously she didn’t felt comfortable about this closeness but the true joy of the warriors and the fact that this display of friendship was a strong sign to everyone waiting here at the harbor let her endure it with a smile and only a little rolling of her eyes. But Sokka earned a little elbow in his ribcage from the Princess for his smug grin.</p><p>The Fire Lord took Suki’s hand again and this time it was him who placed a kiss on the back of her gloved hand.</p><p>“Should we? I bet your parents are waiting at home since they haven’t expect that you’ll dismiss your group right here at the harbor.”</p><p>Suki nodded at Zuko. A new spark was dancing in her purple eyes and Zuko felt a pleasant tickle in his tummy. It was always the same when he saw her this happy.</p><p>“You’re right Zuko. I can’t wait to see them again.”</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko and Suki made their way through the village followed by Sokka and Azula. Ty Lee had parted at the half of the way to Suki’s home to make a little tour with Chaewon. Both women have become close friends during the last two years and the woman had promised to show her around.</p><p>The home of Suki’s parents was a bit outside of the village. The little road was winding uphill towards it and offered a pleasant view on the village. Soon the silhouette of the building approached behind a turn of the road and Zuko signaled the Royal Firebenders to stay behind. He planned to visit Suki’s parents as Zuko and not as the Fire Lord. He smiled as he noticed Suki’s steps getting faster but suddenly she stopped in motion and her eyes jumped wide. Zuko’s eyes narrowed and finally he spotted a person at the house who seemed to look down the road. He turned to Suki who was fighting with tears which were watering her eyes and he gave her a little nudge to rip her out of her stasis.</p><p>“Go. We’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>The Fire Lord felt the joy rushing over him which seemed to burst from Suki’s face as her arms flew around the Firebender for a brief hug. Within the next second he saw her running towards the person in the distance. Zuko felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to Sokka who nodded in respect. The warrior had placed his other arm around Azula’s waist and the Princess smiled at her brother.</p><p>“You’re learning Zuko. A good start.”</p><p>The Fire Lord released a big breath and earned a supportive claps on his back from Sokka.</p><p>“Don’t worry Zuko. You have twice more manners than I had when I met them. You’ll handle this.”</p><p>Azula snickered at Sokka’s quote as they resumed to take the rest of the way to Suki’s home.</p><p>“I’d say he has at least twice the manners you’ll ever have.”</p><p>Sokka’s hearty laughter was easing the tension a little which was crawling back to Zuko with every step. The warrior placed a kiss his fiancé’s lips.</p><p>“Maybe. But still people like me. I have an irresistible charm.”</p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow but the mischievous smirk around her lips only caused another laughter from Sokka who wiggled his eyebrows. The Princess used the moment to snip his earlobe with her middle finger to cause a little “Hey!” from the warrior.</p><p>“I think you’re muddling words here, peasant. All I know is that you have an insatiable appetite. I cannot remember of an irresistible charm.”</p><p>Sokka’s blue eyes got an dangerous glow and his grin got naughty as he leaned down to whisper in Azula’s ear.</p><p>“Well maybe I need to fresh up your mind about this trait of me later since I do know one person who has fallen for my special charm.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t took notice of the teasing banter between Sokka and Azula. His eyes were fixed on the two people hugging each other in front of the house uphill. The nervousness was back in full and Sokka’s quote about his charm wasn’t helping. The warrior was a natural when it came to winning people’s hearts. He was able to take advantage of his clumsy moments and his loud an straight forward way of approaching people. The Fire Lord noticed a second person coming out of the house to rush towards Suki. He could feel his heart beating faster. Being the Fire Lord wouldn’t be a help here. To her parents he was only Zuko and he was sure that manners wouldn’t be enough to win them for him. It wouldn’t be enough for him if the roles would be switched.</p>
<hr/><p>She was running faster and faster while her sight got milky but she didn’t need a clear sight to see her father turning around to call for her mother. She’d recognize the silhouette of the little man in his late forties anywhere. He was a bit rounder than the last time she had seen him but the way he moved and his warm deep voice which was calling for her mom were still the same.  So Jong had turned back but barely managed to open his arms as his daughter crushed into the man.</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>Suki pressed herself close to her father holding the man in a tight hug while he has wrapped his arms around her middle to hug her as well.</p><p>“Suki…”</p><p>Both started to cry while Suki was placing a kiss on his hair. A scream of joy made her look up and more tears found their way to her eyes as she spotted Kioncha. Her mother was beside them moments later and joined the reunion hug. She kissed her daughter on her cheek while tears of joy were streaming down her face and they laughed together while they held each other close. Finally Suki ended the hug and So Jong took a step back to watch at his daughter with pride.</p><p>“Suki. In Kyoshi’s name you’ve grown even more since the last visit. You’re looking good.”</p><p>Suki was thankful for the now smeared make-up since it covered her blushing. How she had missed the warm and loving smiles of her parents. Both had gained a few gray strains and some more wrinkles but all of this only seemed to outline the warmth and love both were radiating right in this moment.</p><p>“I’ve prepared some elephant koi sushi as part of your welcome dinner this evening. I still hope it’s your favorite food.”</p><p>Kioncha has laid an arm around So Jong. The woman was nearly a head taller than her husband and also taller as her daughter even with the headpiece the Captain was wearing.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s so good to be back home for some days to see you again.”</p><p>It was a cold sting which let her heart beating faster as soon as the words have left her mouth. The little shadow which was instantly rushing over her parent’s faces. But the sound of footsteps made them switch their focus on Sokka, Azula and Zuko who approached Suki and her parents. The Captain took a deep breath and walked over to them.</p><p>“Mom. Dad. I’d like to introduce you to some really important people in my life. This is Princess Azula and you sure remember Sokka. Azula, these are my parents So Jong and Kioncha.”</p><p>Suki’s parents smiled warm at the couple. Azula and Sokka bowed a bit to greet So Jong and Kioncha but Azula couldn’t suppress to raise an eyebrow in surprise as Suki’s parents answered their bow with a traditional Fire Nation greeting followed by an warm handshake like she had seen it at the Tribe countless times. It was Suki’s mother who also gifted both a little hug.</p><p>“Welcome to Kyoshi Island Princess Azula and welcome to our humble home. And Sokka, it’s good to see you again…”</p><p>Kioncha’s eyes jumped wide as the woman noticed the necklace and her eyes jumped between Sokka and Azula. She turned to Suki and her voice got a little dangerous edge.</p><p>“Suki. Why haven’t you told us about it?”</p><p>The Captain’s eyes narrowed as well as Kioncha’s but Sokka was between mother and daughter with one step.</p><p>“She hasn’t told you about it because I have given Azula the necklace at our visit at the South Pole a week ago.”</p><p>Kioncha’s eyes kept locked with Suki’s for another moment until her smile returned. She pulled Sokka and Azula close to her which let the eyes of the Princess jump wide in surprise.</p><p>“Congratulations!”</p><p>She was smiling warm at them as she released the couple out of her arms and bowed deep with her husband before Sokka and Azula.</p><p>“May the spirit of Kyoshi bless your engagement.”</p><p>The couple shared a warm smile and Sokka placed a kiss on Azula’s forehead as he saw her blushing a bit. The sound of Suki cleaning her throat caught everyone’s attention. The Captain looked nervous as she walked over to Zuko.</p><p>“And this is Fire Lord Zuko. He is…”</p><p>The words died in her throat as she laid her arm around Zuko’s middle. The warm smiles of her parents were gone and both bowed deep with a serious face before Zuko. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees.</p><p>“It’s an honor to welcome the Fire Lord at our humble home.”</p><p>Zuko noticed the observant and worried looks of Sokka and Azula. He felt a cold tickle running down his spine. The Fire Lord felt Suki’s grip tightened at his robe.<br/>
Zuko took a deep breath and moved his hands to his crown piece. He removed the golden object carefully out of his top knot and handed it over to Azula. Their eyes met from a brief moment and beside the fact that her face didn’t show any reaction there was an encouraging spark in her eyes. Sokka was less subtle and just raised a thumb up. Zuko turned back to So Jong and Kioncha and bowed deep before them.</p><p>“I feel honored to meet you and it is good to know that the Fire Lord is welcomed here at your home but I don’t came up here as the Fire Lord today. I stand here before you as Zuko, the man who finally wants to meet the parents of this wonderful and strong woman I’m in love with.”</p><p>The following silence was almost earsplitting. It seemed that the world had slowed down a moment and Zuko could feel his blood rushing through his veins. He remained bowed until So Jong finally spoke up.</p><p>“In this case I do have one question Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko straightened up again and faced the cold look of the man.</p><p>“What do you expect to find here?”</p><p>The Firebender noticed the trembling fists of the man.</p><p>“Tell me Zuko? What have you hoped for. Forgiveness? Approval? I’m sorry you won’t find them here.”</p><p>“DAD!”</p><p>Suki’s scream was a mixture between anger and shock but Zuko only noticed it through a dull mist of devastating shock. His eyes were wide open and tears were fighting their way through to them. He saw Kioncha placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder and her eyes held the same cold stare like the ones of So Jong. The voice of the man was trembling in bitterness.</p><p>“It has taken one year to rebuild all the houses. The fires had destroyed a lot of storage grain, rice and food. It was Kyoshi’s blessing that the village made it through the winter but it was a time filled with suffer and uncertainty and many times families have been close to lose beloved members.”</p><p>Zuko was frozen but Suki wasn’t. She pulled Zuko back and stepped between him and her parents while tears where running down her cheeks in wide streams.</p><p>“How could you? You have forgiven Azula like I did so why not him?”</p><p>Her voice was a tearful whisper. She could see pain rushing over her parents faces and Kioncha turned to Zuko with a teary voice.</p><p>“This Island was a place of peace within the war until you and your men came here to burn it down in your blind rage. There was a balance between The Fire Nation and the Earthkingdom due to Avatar Kyoshi, an agreement to leave this place out of their conflicts. Your Nation has respected this peace and neutrality until this dreadful day of your rampage, even your father. You have sullied this heritage and you have brought pain and misery to this place. You dragged our daughter into war. Not only her but all the warriors. You’ve dragged them away from their homes and families, from us. You still do. She’d never been in this danger without you. She’d never have been a prisoner of war without you. All of this was your fault.”</p><p>“NO!!! THAT’S A LIE!”</p><p>Suki’s angry scream made all eyes rest on her. The Captain was trembling badly in sadness and anger.</p><p>“Kyoshi has never stood aside and has ignored injustice! The Kyoshi Warriors would have been dragged in this war sooner or later! Do you think Ozai would have spared this island as soon as he’d have overtaken the Earthkingdom? The balance was already lost! If it hadn’t been Zuko it would have been another one who would have attacked our village! No one has dragged me away from you, NO ONE! It has been my decision and mine alone and I am glad that I made this decision and so are my sisters in arms!!!”</p><p>The Capitan was panting heavily. Her fast and labored breath shook her whole body and her eyes were filled with anger and bitterness. Jo Song and Kioncha were crying and the man squeezed the hand of his wife which was still resting on his shoulder. He wiped away some of his tears and took a deep breath.</p><p>“And still it was him who has initiated this. No other Fire Nation commander it was him Zuko. He is the one who has put you in danger and he still does.”</p><p>Suki’s face became a mask of shock and pain as more tears welled up in her eyes. She stumbled backwards and got barely caught by Zuko. Both stared in pure shock at So Jong and Kinocha. The lip of the man was quivering heavily as he continued speaking.</p><p>“The Fire Lord can always expect the necessary honors he deserves but Zuko isn’t welcomed here under our rooftop. And now leave.”</p><p>Suki’s legs gave away for a moment and she stared in terror at her parents.</p><p>“Dad… You cannot… I have… Zuko and I are…”</p><p>New tears came to So Jong’s eyes and Kioncha turned away because she couldn’t take the sight of her shaken daughter anymore but the cold answer of Suki’s father remained the same.</p><p>“I’m sorry Suki. Zuko might not be the blinded teenager anymore but still he’s the one who keeps putting you in danger. You and your friends are always welcomed here. The Fire Lord may join the meal if it would be his wish but he’ll leave after that. Zuko has already brought enough pains and worries to this house. I won’t allow him to leave even more of them here.”</p><p>The group stared in open shock at each other and then back to Suki’s parents. They had expected a rough start but none of them had anticipated this open coldness, bitterness and rejection. Azula finally straightened herself. Sokka’s face got worried because he noticed the growing fire in the golden orbs of his fiancé. The Princess took a short breath to compose herself but Suki was faster.</p><p>“This is your last word father?”</p><p>Azula was frozen in motion and her jaw dropped. She turned her head towards Suki who had found her voice again. The Captain had lost all of the joy and warmth she had harbored only a few minutes ago. Her voice was cold and controlled and the smeared make-up only increased the intimidating presence of the young woman. Silent tears were still streaming down her cheeks but she was radiating ultimate danger. Azula remembered this look and a shudder rushed down her spine. She had seen it only once before as she had faced Suki and her group in the woods during war. Suki’s eyes wandered to her mother.</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>Azula bit her lip to remain composed and she noticed Zuko losing the last remaining color from his face. Also Sokka looked like he was about to vomit any second. The way Suki had pronounced the words “father” and “mother” was far too familiar to all of them. Azula had used this cold pronunciation countless times. The Captain took a deep breath at the cold silence of her parents. She sighed heavy and gifted So Jong and Kioncha a short bow of respect. Her face was an emotionless mask as she straightened up again.</p><p>“With all due respect but in this case I cannot accept your invitation. I have to organize the accommodation of the Fire Lord and the safety measures for his new quarter… and of mine of course.”</p><p>Suki turned around on her heel and started to walk back to the village with fast steps. She didn’t even turned back at the teary shouts of her mother. Zuko shared a helpless look with Sokka and Azula. The warrior was pale in shock and only shrugged shoulders but Azula pressed a silent curse through her teeth and nodded with her head back down the road to signal Zuko to follow Suki instantly. The Fire Lord bowed short before So Jong and Kioncha ignoring the hostile bitterness in their eyes and rushed after Suki as fast as he could. He reached her soon and placed his hands soothingly on her shoulders but she brushed them off with a harsh move. Tears were streaming down strongly from her eyes but she kept walking with dignity until they managed to pass the turn of the road which let the house of her parents disappear behind some trees. Only then she dared to let her sobs wreck her totally as she pressed herself at Zuko’s chest. All the hope and happiness from the arrival was gone. This wasn’t like in their dark dreams. This was far worse…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the devastating talk with Suki's parents both return to the dojo of the Kyoshi Warriors to stay there for the night...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki looked so hollowed and broken as they arrived at the dojo. The wish to get there had been the only words she had spoken on the miserable walk back to the village. The Captain excused herself for a moment and rushed inside the building leaving an shaken Fire Lord behind. Zuko took a seat on the front stairs of the building and ran with his hand through his hair. Suki had never been so hurt and broken before. Even after the break-up with Sokka. The Fire Lord could feel his own tears welling up again as he noticed the hasty footsteps of Azula and Sokka. Both seemed to have made haste to follow them but their looks were still sad and shaken and the worries grew on their faces as they noticed Zuko’s broken and desperate look. Sokka and Azula simply took place left and right from Zuko. The Princess leaned her head against Zuko’s shoulder while Sokka had placed his arm around his friend’s shoulder and so the they remained for a moment in silence to let Zuko’s tears running free for a while.</p>
<p>“I… I knew it would be hard but…”</p>
<p>The Fire Lord’s voice was a tear-choked whisper.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d at least get a chance… I thought… I thought having the Kyoshi Warriors as personal guards would help to establish trust… friendship… healing. I thought Suki’s parents would be proud of…”</p>
<p>“They are proud of her Zuzu. Incredibly proud.”</p>
<p>Sokka and Zuko turned to Azula with baffled faces. The voice of the Princess was so soft at this moment, almost fragile and still most determent. She was staring down to the ground before the stairs and both men didn’t miss the wet glitter in her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s not the point here. Suki’s parents are proud of their girl and still they cannot accept her decisions. In their eyes she is still the little girl they must protect. You can be proud of someone and still not be happy with this person’s way of living. I know this and you too Zuko.”</p>
<p>She turned her head to her brother and a tear escaped her golden eye. She got hugged from him tight and Sokka smiled a bit as he could see Azula pulling her brother close to her. She wiped her eyes with a shy smile as she released him out of her arms again.</p>
<p>“Father was only pleased of my achievements but never proud. It was expected from me to be successful but mother was proud of me and she is, still it has cost me years to realize it because she isn’t happy about many aspects in my life and she had a bad way letting me know she wasn’t happy with me. It’s the starting point to work things out with her for me and it can be the starting point for you as well and for Suki.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled a bit for a moment but his face fell only a second later.</p>
<p>“But they have a point, Azula. I am responsible. I am the one who has attacked this village. I am the one who has dragged her and the Warriors into war and I am the one who keeps putting her in danger because of my ask to be our personal guard.”</p>
<p>He received a good thump on his other shoulder instantly and faced the angry look of Sokka as he turned around.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a fool Zuko. Suki was right. Sooner or later the Fire Nation would have broken the oaths. And you know her. Do you really think she wouldn’t have joined war? Do you think she wouldn’t have wanted to fulfill this duty as your personal guard if you hadn’t attacked the town but another one. She knows the risks and she can handle them. She can handle herself.”</p>
<p>His face softened again.</p>
<p>“She followed this ask from you because she believes like you that she can help securing the new peace and balance and bring healing to the world. And of course part of the reason why she accepted instantly was that you’ve been her friend.”</p>
<p>“Sokka and Azula are right Zuko.”</p>
<p>The group turned around to Suki who had left the dojo again. Her make-up was perfect again and she was smiling weak but her eyes were hollowed and empty. She looked tired and exhausted and even the Kyoshi make-up couldn’t conceal this fact.</p>
<p>“I do make my own decisions because I think they are right. I have seen you’ve changed and I do have forgiven you your past wrongdoings.”</p>
<p>She got down on her knees and placed a little kiss on Zuko’s lips.</p>
<p>“I had hoped to stay with you at my home tonight but…”</p>
<p>Suki’s voice broke and she huffed twice to keep her emotions in bay to some degree.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay in the dojo tonight. I’ve missed home for too long to stay on ship. I’ll reschedule the guards for the stay since plans have changed. I’m sure some of the girls will cut their vacation shorter to support the Royal Firebenders. Obviously we have to face the fact that there might be more bad blood left than we feared.”</p>
<p>Zuko was on his feet instantly to protest but he noticed the worried look from Sokka and the slight shake of Azula’s head so he took only a deep breath instantly but his golden eyes locked with the sad ones of Suki.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll stay here in the dojo with you. I won’t leave you alone now.”</p>
<p>Gratitude and love rushed over Suki’s face like a brief flicker of light. She nodded thankful at Zuko.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I do need some time for myself right now and work helps me to get some thoughts back in line. I’ll be busy for some hours. I’ll send you dinner to the dojo and everything needed for the stay of the Fire Lord.”</p>
<p>Azula crossed her arms before her chest.</p>
<p>“And for the Princess and her fiancé.”</p>
<p>All of them looked at Azula in surprise but the Princess just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“What. A hut is a hut. This village doesn’t offer any adequate quarter anyway so it doesn’t matter which hut our quarter it will be.”</p>
<p>Beside her misery a warm smile found its way to Suki’s lips. She nodded thankful at Azula and bowed deep before she left towards the village to organize everything. Zuko’s face fell as he watched her silhouette growing smaller.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been an awful quiet dinner and even Sokka had lacked appetite. Suki didn’t show up and Zuko’s nervousness and worries grew with every passing hour. Azula and Sokka tried to distract him with some rounds of Pai Sho but it hadn’t helped to keep their thoughts from wandering. Eventually Sokka and Azula retreated to bed which left Zuko alone in Suki’s quarter in the dojo. He was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and observed a candle burning which he had placed in a lantern on the desk beside him. The events were still haunting him.</p>
<p>The pure shock and pain in Suki’s face as her parents told him he wasn’t welcomed.</p>
<p>The distance which suddenly appeared between Suki and her family.</p>
<p>It was like a knife got slowly twisted in his heart. They all told them it was a lie but the best lies always carry a grain of truth. They need it to stick on their victims, to set roots and grow around heart and mind. It was a lesson Azula had taught him long ago. The Fire Lord closed his eyes and tried to keep his tears pressed behind his eyelids while he rubbed with his hand over his face.</p>
<p>He was doing it again.</p>
<p>Ripping her away from her family.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do this to her.</p>
<p>How could he put her in a place to choose between him and her family…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>… It has been a dark and bitter departure the next morning. It was Suki’s answer of a night filled with hurting arguments and burning accusations. So Jong and Kioncha have showed up at the dojo with Suki and the Captain has started a new try to convince them to give Zuko a chance. But it only lead to cold and cutting words and tears of pain and bitterness when So Jong declared that if she’d stay with Zuko she wouldn’t be his daughter anymore. It was the moment where the Captain had kicked her parents out of the dojo. After that she had a breakdown in Zuko’s arms in a sobbing mess of bleeding emotions. And now they were standing on deck on the royal yacht watching at Kyoshi Island in the distance. Suki had made her decision and her face was a grim mask of bitterness as she watched the island growing smaller at horizon. She had left them behind without any word of goodbye and her eyes were bleeding tears of anger and pain. She was so hurt but she couldn’t let him go. Zuko was standing beside her and had laid his arms around her shoulder. The Fire Lord placed a kiss on her hair and tried to pull her closer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Suki…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He got cut off by the woman pushing his arms away a bit. Her voice was trembling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s okay Zuko. I’m fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so he just stood by her side to watch Kyoshi Island disappearing in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Suki wasn’t doing fine. It was like dark choking clouds were around her head which were freezing her heart and sniffing out this warming spark she once had harbored in her eyes. She was rougher with her sisters in battle than she ever was. Cold and more distant on the one hand and short tempered and harsher than any of them had ever seen her. The Captain kept surrounding herself with work and duties and she demanded nothing but perfection from her warriors. Zuko and her friends observed this change with growing worries and the shock hit the Fire Lord with iron fangs as Ty Lee asked him to have a word with his girlfriend. The former acrobat revealed him that the Warriors were afraid of Suki. The band of trust and respect was slowly replaced by fear and none of them dared to talk with Suki about it. This night he saw what Ty Lee was talking about. This new cold flame in her eyes which was deadly and hard. He had asked her if she wouldn’t have acted a bit too hard with the Kyoshi Warriors lately. Her face had hardened instantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I only fulfill the wish of the Fire Lord. I left my home behind and my parents to be here with you. This is my duty now and I won’t risk to lose this at any costs. Don’t dare to question how I’ll handle my duties.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He must have looked so shocked at this moment but Suki’s face had been a dangerous mask of stone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I haven’t questioned your intentions only the way you’re treating your friends lately.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suki’s mood switched instantly and Zuko took a careful step away from her. He seemed to have tickled her anger and she was radiating danger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“They are Kyoshi Warriors! They represent the finest ideals of her. This duty for the Fire Lord is an honor! It is a way to secure peace and to restore balance! I won’t allow any sloppiness while fulfilling this duty! We won’t fail! I won’t fail! We have agreed to follow this path! We’ll deal with it now!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She left the room without another word… for now. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was only the start for returning arguments and these arguments lead to a new distance first on the inside later on the outside. Suki started to sleep in her old quarter again. The Fire Lord and the Captain didn’t talk much anymore and if they did it turned easily into bitter fights and arguments until this one dreadful day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zuko was on his way to a meeting followed by Suki and two of her worriers when a messenger approached the Captain with a letter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zuko saw her eyes losing focus suddenly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw her hand letting go the paper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw her eyes watering while her legs gave away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He saw her breaking down on her knees within the corridor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His instincts told him to catch her but no one dared to approach her, not him and not one of her sisters in arms. They only stared in shock at the Captain who was panting heavily and gasping for air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They kept staring in pure horror as Suki’s first desperate cry tore its way free from her throat. Zuko was sure that this scream must have shredded her vocal cords. It was followed by wrecking sobs which lead into panted whimpers only to set free a new rasp cry of pure torture and pain. Guards and servants started to surrounded the broken woman to watch in horror at the grief and agony of the Captain. Zuko got down and Suki’s eyes found his golden ones and he nearly fell backwards. Pure terror and pain were blazing in them but also a sharp edge which was cutting through Zuko’s heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Accusations… and hate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He picked up the letter with shaking hands and he felt his stomach turning upside down as he started to read the lines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So Jong and Kioncha were dead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He watched the little boat docking off from the royal yacht. They had thrown the anchor a few miles away from Kyoshi Island. Zuko felt he wouldn’t be welcomed at the funeral ceremony and Suki hasn’t even asked him to come with her. She was standing at the bow of the boat dressed in white. The wind was dragging at her robes as the tiny vessel made its way towards the island. The sea was peaceful and the sun shining bright. The Fire Lord saw her turning back to him. He could feel her eyes resting on him… and suddenly the water seemed to boil for a second around the boat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It wasn’t possible but Zuko heard Suki whispering his name in terror… and then shouts and screams of shock and fear filled the air as the Unagi was shooting out of the sea beneath the vessel. The boat got trashed by the attack like a toy made of dry wood. The Fire Lord’s eyes franticly scanned the waves where the splints and pieces were raining down and suddenly he spotted a lifeless white silhouette in the boiling sea.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His heart cramped painfully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There were red mixed within the white like Kyoshi’s face were placed in the blue sea... and then the Unagi took it down into the depth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zuko screamed…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He was up with an anguish scream while his eyes were scanning the surrounding in confusion. Flames were dancing around his fists and he was about to strike at the careful touch on his shoulder when his golden eyes finally found the purple ones of the person who had shaken him awake. The woman was in her sleeping robes now and no make-up was covering the warmth and care in her look. Suki was smiling soothingly at him and the warmth of her voice was wrapping him in comfort.</p>
<p>“It’s okay Zuko. It was only a bad dream.”</p>
<p>Her eyes jumped wide in surprise as Zuko pulled her close to him with a wrecking sob. She kept whispering soothing words in his ear while she rubbed circles on his back. The man refused to let her go even as she finally led him to their bed in the room. She waited patiently until he finally found his voice back to tell her about his dream. About how she had left her parents behind and how this decision had broken her. How he had lost her. He was exhausted and crying again as he told her how the dream ended.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a bad dream, Suki. It was a nightmare. I… I lost you. I lost you because I have made you choose between me and… How Suki? I cannot make you choose between me and your parents. I cannot cut you off from home I…”</p>
<p>A slight slap on his cheek let him take a sharp breath. Suki’s eyes were glittering from tears which threatened to come back to her but also a wild determination was burning in them.</p>
<p>“Do not dare to think this way, Zuko! Neither I want to give up on my parents nor do I want to give up you!”</p>
<p>Her voice got warmer and she placed a brushing kiss on Zuko’s lips.</p>
<p>“I love you Zuko. With all my heart. You haven’t dragged me away from here. I chose to come with you. And it was the best decision of my life. My parents have a high pride and you know best what high pride can be, a shining light which could lead you or blind you and sometimes it does both. But I have high pride too and I’m as stubborn as they are. I’ll fight for my luck and my love and I expect you to fight at my side like my sisters will do. For you, for me… for us.”</p>
<p>Zuko could feel his heart racing in his chest. Heat was rushing over him and pride. He loved Suki with all his heart and right in this moment he was reminded why he was totally fallen for her. Her strength and confidence, her pride and her big loving and caring heart. He closed the distance between them with a fast move to press his lips on Suki’s for a deep kiss. Both were panting as he leaned ack again. This warm fire was glowing in Suki’s eyes and this spark had found its way back to Zuko’s. He pressed his forehead against Suki’s.</p>
<p>“I love you Suki. With all my heart. I will always stand by your side. We may not know how but we’ll find a way.”</p>
<p>The smile which was growing on Suki’s face let Zuko’s heart made jumps in joy. She placed her hand carefully on his scar and he nestled his head in her palm.</p>
<p>“I know. And now let’s try to find some sleep. Maybe we can also find some more pleasant dreams together.”</p>
<p>Both laid down beside each other after Zuko had dressed himself for bed. He was laying on his side while Suki was pressed as close with her back at his stomach as possible. His arm was around her shoulder and she had taken a firm grip on his hand and was pressing both to her chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair which was quoted with a pleasant hum from Suki. He could feel how her deep breaths stared to lull him into a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cooking Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Suki having a breakfast together where Zuko takes the chance to follow a special tradition of Kyoshi Island...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this chapter is a first for me since it contains the very first lemon I have ever written which still makes me super nervous. So if anyone doesn't want to read a smut scene they can stop reading when both end the breakfast and things starting to heat up or you can read a lemon-free version of this chapter at fanfiction.net.</p><p>I also want to say thank you some people at this point:</p><p>kkachi95 for a wonderful artwork I have found on his tumblr which has inspired me for the certain tradition Zuko remembers in this chapter. In the artwork it has been Sokka and Suki but I loved the idea so much and finally this story offered the chance to write it into a story.</p><p>PurplePlatypusBear21 and Seyary_Minamoto for a second opinion and so many encouraging words at my first lemon. I'm still super nervous but it has been such a help to have your support and encouragement. Thank you so much.</p><p>I wish all of you so much fun with the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm smell of tea, rice, fish and vegetable led Zuko slowly out of his sleep. He noticed the absence of Suki’s warmth and his hand searched for her but the place beside him was empty. Silent footsteps in the room and the sound of dishes being set in place started to root him deeper back into reality but it was the slight dip of the mattress and the brushing kiss on his lips which finally let him embrace this new morning with a pleasant smile. Suki giggled a bit as she got pulled back down to him to steal another one from her lips.</p><p>“I always thought Firebenders rise with the sun.”</p><p>Zuko hummed in pleasure still with closed eyes while he savored the scent of lavender and honey as he nestled his face at Suki’s crook of her neck. Her voice was filled with amusement but she only started to run her nails through his long hair to scrap his scalp a bit. It elicited another deep hum from Zuko.</p><p>“If you keep doing this I’ll probably stay here for the rest of the day.”</p><p>He outlined the quote with starting to place butterfly kisses along her neck. Suki released a little sigh and pulled Zuko’s head up to share another deeper kiss with him. The Fire Lord finally opened his eyes as their lips parted and was greeted by Suki’s smile. Her hair was falling loose floating down at both sides of her face. She had let it grown longer lately and it was now passing her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue morning robe with a trouser and a dressing gown which was tied together above her waist with a deeper blue ribbon. Zuko could have drown himself in the shining eyes of her which were filled with so much warmth and love. He brushed a strain of her hair out of her face to enjoy these beautiful eyes. His hand got caught by Suki who placed a slow kiss on the palm. Both kept smiling at each other for a moment until Suki finally delivered a little nudge to him.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready, Zuko and as promising as it sounds to sack in with you today I haven’t made breakfast with Sokka to let the food go to waste.”</p><p>Suki stood up and walked over to the little table on the floor. She had placed mats on the opposite sides of it and the table was filled with bowls of rice, soup, some eggs, vegetable and fruits and some fish for breakfast. Black tea with honey and cinnamon was in a kettle beside. Zuko lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>“Sokka has made breakfast? Seems like my sister’s wake-up time starts to rub off on him finally.”</p><p>Suki chuckled at his quote while Zuko sat up in bed to stretch himself to drive out the rests of sleep from his muscles. She started to pour in the tea for both while Zuko put on the matching red and golden morning gown to the dark red trousers he was wearing before he walked over to the table.</p><p>“You know that my cook could have done this for us.”</p><p>Suki nodded with a smile while she took place and grabbed her chopsticks.</p><p>“I know but I’ve send order not to do so. Sokka and I have decided to surprise our beloved Royals with a self-made breakfast. They only sent the ingredients.”</p><p>Her smile faded for a moment while she was piercing the fried egg to let the yolk running over the noodles within the soup. Zuko frowned at her with worries while he started to eat his bowl of rice. His girlfriend took a bite of her noodles before she continues speaking.</p><p>“It was also a chance to talk about the mess with him. He also hasn’t expected such a harsh reaction.”</p><p>The face of the Fire Lord darkened too.</p><p>“I haven’t expected open arms. You’ve warned me about their… careful distance about the topic of us dating but I wasn’t prepared for this.”</p><p>Both ate in silence for a while until Zuko released a sad sigh. He placed back the portion of rice on his chopsticks into the bowl while his voice filled with sadness.</p><p>“How can I put you into such a place”</p><p>An angry groan from Suki made him look up to meet her annoyed gaze.</p><p>“Not again… You haven’t put me into this situation so stop moping around it Zuko.”</p><p>Her face softened as she noticed the red hue coming to the Firebender’s cheeks. The Captain leaned over the table to gift his arm a supportive squeeze.</p><p>“I love you Zuko and as much the reaction of my parents is hurting me this won’t change my feelings for you.”</p><p>Her voice caught a slight tremble and her eyes gained a wet glitter but the warm smile stayed on her lips and the wild fire of determination remained burning in her purple orbs.</p><p>“I don’t know how to convince them to give you a chance Zuko. Sokka has also no idea what to do. He and Azula have excused themselves quickly yesterday to follow us but he has promised that he and Azula will help to solve this mess. What I do know is that I’ll never give up loving you Zuko, for nobody not even my parents.”</p><p>Zuko felt his own sight getting foggy but an incredible warmth was floating his veins. He placed his own hand on Suki’s and started to stroke hers.</p><p>“I love you Suki. With all my heart. And I will never give up loving you too. I’m sure that we can find a way together to fix this because I cannot think of a life without you at my side but I also cannot think of a life where our love would have stripped you from your family.”</p><p>Some tears finally made their way to Suki’s eyes and she wiped them away quickly as she took place again to resume with her breakfast with a chuckle. She was shaking her head a bit after another bite.</p><p>“Oh Zuko. Have you ever thought of the fact that following their wish would strip me from a family as well?”</p><p>Zuko raised an eye brow in confusion which elicited a warm laughter from the Captain.</p><p>“It would strip me from the family I’ve gained thanks to you Zuko. Ursa, Ikem, Azula and Kiyi. Your mom and her husband have been there for me when I missed home sometimes. They have spent comfort and council when needed like mom and dad would have done. Kiyi is the little lively sister I never had and Azula the intimidating big sister I never knew I needed until we finally came to terms with each other. I never met my grandpa but thanks to your uncle I feel I do have one now.”</p><p>Zuko faintly noticed that his moth was standing agape. It seemed like Suki’s face was shining in joy as she talked about his family. Obviously the Captain didn’t recognized it or she just decided not to take notice of it because her look seemed to have left the room while she continued.</p><p>“And don’t forget the Kyoshi Warriors. They are my sisters and friends. And there is Sokka, Katara and their family. Aang, Toph, Mai, Haru, Teo…”</p><p>Her eyes focused back on Zuko and her warm smile grew wider.</p><p>“They all have become my family too. We’ve been through so much together they’re all far more than just friends to me Zuko. And I wouldn’t have found this family without you.”</p><p>Zuko’s head was swimming in love and joy. All he was able to do was smiling at her in pride and gratitude. Suki resumed eating her noodles and also Zuko continued his bowl of rice. He couldn’t think of sharing his life with someone else like Suki. Her strength, her humor, her love and care… she was catching him when he stumbled, cooling him down when his temper was boiling, giving him a little push when needed but without making him feel rushed or driven. She made him feel whole.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes wandered back from Suki to his own bowl of rice and he felt his heart beating faster. He has worked himself through countless scrolls with Azula to prepare himself for the visits of this journey and one certain traditions of Kyoshi Island suddenly flashed through his mind.</p><p>His hands started to shake suddenly. His bowl was about half empty. Zuko started sweating while his heart kept racing. His eyes wandered back to Suki who hasn’t noticed the sudden struggle within the Fire Lord.</p><p>It would only add more pressure to the situation but… it was a call from his heart.</p><p>It was a call he was hearing louder and louder since months and right now it seemed to scream at him.</p><p>She’d never give up their love. He wouldn’t do either.</p><p>Zuko took an audible deep breath and stood up which caused Suki to frown at him in confusion. The Firebender felt dizzy and wobbly as he walked around the table to take seat beside Suki carefully. The observant eyes of the Captain never left him on his way over to her. Zuko took another deep breath… and finally offered Suki the half-eaten bowl of rice she had prepared for his breakfast.</p><p>Suki’s eyes wandered down to the bowl and rested there for a second… and then they jumped wide open.</p><p>“Zuko… you offer me… do you know…”</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>Zuko’s hands were trembling badly now but his voice was firm and determent.</p><p>“That’s why I do offer you my bowl Suki.”</p><p>Suki’s jaw dropped for a moment. She held her hand before her mouth and tears were glittering in her eyes while she faced the golden ones of the Fire Lord.</p><p>“But your Nation, the nobles… some might try to argue…”</p><p>The warm flame in Zuko’s eyes seemed to grow stronger.</p><p>“Let them try.”</p><p>Suki’s hands were trembling badly but she let them wander towards the bowl. She had nearly touched the porcelain as she pulled them back a bit.</p><p>“It will not ease the situations with my parents.”</p><p>Zuko nodded while a brief flicker of sadness was rushing over his face but the burning flame in his eyes only grew to a wild fire.</p><p>“I know. But as much as I’d wish to win their acceptance in the end there is only one person who has a word in this. In the end this person’s decision is the only one I care for because it’s the person I do love.”</p><p>He was stretching his arms a bit towards Suki to present her the half-eaten bowl of rice again.</p><p>“I love you Suki. Like you said we can handle this together and I cannot think of anyone in this world or in another I’d want to share my life with.”</p><p>Zuko could hear the blood rushing through his veins while his heart was beating way too fast. Suki was crying silent tears while she was staring at the bowl again. The Captain finally took it with shaking hands and moved her chopsticks toward the rice…</p><p>Zuko’s world seemed to stop spinning. Suki’s eyes found his golden ones… and a teary smile grew on her face.</p><p>“I also cannot think of anyone else I want to spend my life with Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko released a teary laughter of joy as his now fiancé accepted the proposal by starting to eat the rest of his rice. His heart was making somersaults in his chest and he felt like screaming out his joy to the world while he watched Suki eating the rice until the last grain of it was gone. The Captain barely managed to place the bowl on the table as Zuko captured her lips with a desperate kiss.</p><p>“I love you Suki.”</p><p>Suki returned the kiss hungrily. She was holding his head between her hands while fingers started to trace along his jaw and ears into his hair to pull him closer. He leaned more into her kiss while lips were searching to deepen the touch. Suki nearly stumbled backwards and only managed to support herself with one hand on the ground at the very last moments. It made their lips losing contact for a second which causes a whimper from both. The Captain’s head jolted forward to intensify the contact again while her tongue searched for a way inside Zuko’s mouth. Suki felt heat starting to radiate from Zuko as her other hand began to work at Zuko’s dressing gown. The Firebender’s hands already had found a way inside Suki’s robe to run along her frame. The excited groan from Zuko as he felt her abs working at his heated touch let her head swim. She got up on her feet pulling her love up too, hands clawed in his robe.</p><p>Zuko’s tongue searched for Suki’s while he pulled the woman close to him. She was nibbling at his lip as she started to work him out of the dressing gown while grinding her hip against the rapidly stiffening hardness in his trouser. It elicited a growl from him as he started to push back against her with every step which were both leading back to the bed. Another hard kiss from the Captain muffled her sigh as Zuko’s hands ran along her back down to let them pass the waistband of her trouser to massage the bare skin of her butt.</p><p>Suki stopped her own hands which have already found their ways within the robe of the Fire Lord from running along his chest and back. Zuko tried to protest because she also stopped their way towards the sheets but he was silent by one lustful look of the woman. She took a step back and shuddered as Zuko’s hands had to leave heated skin but she could see him panting in anticipation as her thumbs passed her waistband to pull down her trouser with one smooth move.</p><p>“Suki…”</p><p>She smiled playful and closed the distance again while their lips returned to the desperate dance from before. She would have teared the rich morning robe of him in half if he wouldn’t had used the moment of separation to get rid of the fabric which had hidden his torso. Zuko felt her gyrating her hip against his now painful hard member. Suki stole a needy breath from his lungs as she bit carefully in his bottom lip while he felt the her sensitive bundle of nerves being rubbed at his shaft through the fabric of his trouser. Her nails were running along his muscles on his back as the woman pressed herself close at him. Zuko placed his hand back on her now bare butt to add more pressure to her movements. This time it was a husky little moan which escaped her lungs as he also started to add little grinding pushes with every step they got closer to the mattress. Suki’s dressing gown hung open and her sighs got louder as Zuko tongue wandered from her lips down her neck to the collarbone. She felt his grip tightened at her butt with one hand while the other started its searching way along her frame to find her breast which was pressed against his bare chest. He was rewarded by a new moan from her as his thumb found its way between them to massage her nipple.</p><p>They reached the bed and Zuko was about to push Suki down but the woman smirked between two hungry kisses. It was the only warning for Zuko. He felt the Captain suddenly shifting her weight to one leg while turning her hips and upper body. The Firebender felt himself losing balance and the next thing he realized was him on his back and a victorious smiling Suki kneeling beside him.</p><p>“Gosh Suki…”</p><p>He buried his hand in her hair as he pulled her into a new kiss. He didn’t care that his lungs still tried to get the air back they had to give free at the sudden impact. He needed to kiss her, feel her, touch her.</p><p>Suki felt her skin burning where Zuko’s hands touched her. Her own lust kept rising as she noticed the Fire Lord’s breath hitch while she started to trace her kisses down his neck and chest, along his abs to the waistband of the trouser. She straddled his upper legs while running her tongue along the line of skin near his crouch which was still covered by the fabric. Suki heard his whimper and a smile played along her lips as she noticed his stomach muscles jerking and squirming in anticipation at her tongue’s touch. Finally she pulled down the waistband to free his hard member and she enjoyed his almost begging sounds as she let her hand running along the shaft slowly. They turned into a mixture between moaning and a growl as she let her tongue running circles around the pulsing head of his member. Zuko pushed his hips upwards and Suki kissed the tip generously letting her lips closing around it with a slow move.</p><p>“Suki… please…”</p><p>The vibration of her pleasant hum forced out a new groan from Zuko. His hands were buried in her hair and normally she’d have enjoyed to keep teasing the man beneath her a bit more but she felt this fire of lust burning as well. Like Zuko she was on fire and she was yearning for his touch as much as he yearned for hers right now.</p><p>Zuko’s breath got faster as Suki’s trace of burning kisses started to climb up his torso again. His hands wandered down her frame while his eyes were locked with the ones of his love. He felt her moving upwards and both moaned into each other’s mouth as she pressed her crouch against his shaft. His hands ran up between her shoulder blades and he let his nails trace down her spine to her butt as Suki started to grind herself against his member. Their kisses got more desperate again between the sighs as Zuko felt her wetness rubbing against him. The Captain soon picked up speed and range of her movements as the Fire Lord’s hand had finally found their place on her butt again. She could feel him twitch underneath her with every grind and suddenly the tip found its way between her we folds. She stopped her motion and both held their breaths for a brief moment to let the air seeping out in a shared moan as Suki finally pressed down to insert Zuko into her hot core.</p><p>The Captain placed a wet kiss on Zuko’s lips as she started to grind her hips again savoring the moans and grunts she was forcing out of him with her movements. She felt her own pleasure bubbling up fast and Zuko started to kiss along her neck towards her breasts until he reached the hardened nipple. His tongue lashed at it and he circled it while Suki’s moans grew louder. The woman was gyrating her hips Zuko lifted his upper body up against her with a deep moan supporting himself with one arm while the other was around Suki’s middle. The blue dressing gown started to stick on her but she didn’t care the slightest only focused on the building pleasure and the sweet moans she was receiving from the panting man beneath her.</p><p>“Suki… I’m close…”</p><p>She hadn’t needed his warning cause she noticed his hips pushing up towards her with more and more speed. She started to raise and fall against him letting her hot core running along his burning member with more force. Her sighs turned into moans as the Fire Lord matched his rhythm with hers, retreating when she was rising, pushing upwards when she came down. His free hand found its way between them and Suki bit her lip as Zuko started to rub her sensitive spot to increase her pleasure.</p><p>“Suki…”</p><p>He took her nipple in his mouth to suck hard at it. She felt his rubbing picking up more vigor and speed.</p><p>“Zuko…”</p><p>Her nails had already left marks on his back and she was sure her own skin might slightly bruised as well afterwards but she didn’t care and neither did Zuko. Both picked up speed as they got closer to completion. His kisses wandered up to her neck and she felt him biting down into the soft skin. Her moans pitched over into a slight cry as she brought her hips down with forceful movements.</p><p>“Suki… I…I…”</p><p>Suki suddenly got grabbed by Zuko’s arms as he pushed himself deep into her with some forceful moves. She was clenching him tight as she felt herself getting pushed over the edge and his moans got swallowed by her owns.</p><p>Both were panting heavily as they came down from their climax. They shared long and deep kisses and Zuko laid back down pulling Suki with him. She covered both with her dressing gown. He smiled at her while Suki has started to play with a strain of his black hair.</p><p>“I wish we could stay here the whole day.”</p><p>Suki chuckled a bit and placed a new kiss on Zuko’s lips.</p><p>“Me too, but I fear Azula will be adamant about your duties today and she’s right.”</p><p>The Captain finally rolled off from him and ignored the disappointed sigh from Zuko.</p><p>“The ceremony for Avatar Kyoshi will be this evening and you have to make up your mind what kind of gift you want to offer her spirit to make-up for burning our village. And you’re expected to have lunch with the mayor today. Since he has given you such a warm welcome it wouldn’t be wise to skip this.”</p><p>Suki started to collect her trouser and walked over to a wardrobe to get a washcloth, towels and new robes for her uniform. She heard Zuko standing up and fumbling in his luggage but didn’t turn around. She was still busy collecting the robes for her uniform as she noticed his footsteps getting closer. She hummed with a smile as he placed a kiss on her neck but her eyes jumped wide open as she noticed the rich golden object placed on the pile of robes in her arms. It was a hairpiece made of solid gold forming three flames. A perfect ruby in flaming red was placed at the base of the central flame.  She looked at the warm smile of Zuko with confusion.</p><p>“Zuko, this is…”</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>“A royal crownpiece. The one my mother has worn until she married father. It’s the official regal of the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Now it’s yours.”</p><p>Suki’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“You have this one with you at this trip.”</p><p>Zuko blushed deeply.</p><p>“Not only this trip. I have carried this one with me since months.”</p><p>He placed a kiss on her forehead before he pressed his own against hers.</p><p>“I love you Suki. With all my heart. I was struggling to ask you since months but never knew how and I also wanted to meet your parents first and I wanted to be prepared so I wouldn’t miss the right moment and…”</p><p>He got cut off by Suki smashing her lips against his mouth.</p>
<hr/><p>Azula was on her way back from her morning kata. She had been late since Sokka had found a pleasant way to convince her to… reschedule her routine for today. She noticed Zuko and Suki leaving their room and was pleased to see that both were ready to start the day. Zuko was back in his full robe and also Suki was wearing her uniform and make-up as…</p><p>Azula nearly stumbled and her eyes jumped wide open.</p><p>The Princess instantly noticed the missing headpiece from Suki but she also spotted the golden crownpiece which was placed within the perfectly tied topknot of the warrior. Zuko and Suki had stopped in motion and both shared a nervous look as Azula stared to move again. The Princess stopped only one step in front of the couple and her look was most serious. Her piercing eyes rested on the royal hairpiece on Suki, wandered down to her eyes and found their final rest on Zuko’s nervous face.</p><p>“Oh brother…”</p><p>Her voice sounded slightly disappointed and Zuko and Suki took both a deep breath but their jaws dropped as a proud smile found its way on Azula’s face. She hugged her brother as tight as possible and obviously she had to struggle not to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“It was about time! Taking the initiative and switching from defense to offense. I’m proud of you. Strong move Zuzu, strong move.”</p><p>She turned back to Suki and a genuine warm smile came to her lips as she hugged the Captain tight.</p><p>“Finally. Congratulations Suki and welcome to the family.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Suki are facing their first day as engaged couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki had to fight a tear as Azula released her out of her arms. The Princess smirked at Zuko who still seemed to struggle to level his heartbeat again.</p><p>“Of course as your sister and adviser I’d have preferred to get a little note in advance. This changes a lot about the official protocols for the dinner and for the ceremony this evening.”</p><p>Zuko groaned a bit but Suki only chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“Azula is right. We need more guards and have to plan new training routines and safety plans. So far we only had to guard the Fire Lord, now it’s the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess. Have you thought about what this means to me as the Captain of your personal guard, Zuko?”</p><p>Azula placed her hands on her hips and she looked really disappointed at her brother.</p><p>“Zuzu, shame on you. How could you cause your fiancé so much trouble? At your first day of engagement.”</p><p>Zuko was starting to look sulky. Both women looked at him most serious and he had no clue at why the situation had changed from pure joy to accusations. He was about to answer as Azula and Suki finally started to burst in laughter. Zuko’s face caught a crimson hue as he noticed Azula wiping a tear of laughter out of her eye which only caused a new outburst.</p><p>“Only seconds ago both of you have been proud and happy with my decision.”</p><p>The laughter of the women only grew to new highs and Zuko was about to leave them behind as the door of Azula’s and Sokka’s quarter opened. The curious face of the warrior appeared out of the room.</p><p>“Hey what’s this ruckus out here. Couldn’t a man just dress himself up in peace and…”</p><p>Sokka’s blue eyes suddenly jumped wide open and his jaw seemed to drop down to his knees. His eyes were fixed on the topknot of Suki with the crownpiece. The laughter of Azula and Suki had died and the Captain smiled nervous at her former boyfriend. Sokka seemed to be frozen and also Azula started to look worried but then the corners of his lips started to move. Slowly, very slowly his mouth started to close again and a little smile appeared on his face. And this smile grew wider and wider until it almost seemed to reach his ears. Suki felt herself blushing under her make-up and she was about to say something but Sokka was faster.</p><p>“AWESOME!!!”</p><p>The man dashed out of the room and a heartbeat later he was hugging the Captain tight.</p><p>“Suki! Congratulations!!!”</p><p>He didn’t recognized that Suki hesitated to hug him back in full and he flew around to dash toward Zuko giving the Fire Lord a bear hug.</p><p>“Finally Zuko! It was about time!”</p><p>He lifted his friend up from the ground ignoring the widened eyes of the Fire Lord but he did noticed the awkward silence. Sokka placed Zuko slowly back down and frowned at Azula and Suki. His former girlfriend was only sighing in slight annoyance while Azula just raised an eyebrow. The Princess pointed back towards the door of their quarter. Sokka’s eyes followed the given direction until he found a wet towel lying half-hidden behind the door.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>His look wandered back to Azula and Suki and an excusing grin appeared on his face. He grabbed a piece of the cape from Zuko’s robe to cover his naked crouch. Azula smirked.</p><p>“Swift as ever, Sokka.”</p><p>The warrior scratched the back of his head for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry but I got carried away and this news is big and I…”</p><p>He suddenly stopped his explanation at the starting giggles from Suki and Azula and placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>“Hey, why do I need to justify myself for instantly wanting to hug my best friends to congratulate them for being engaged now.”</p><p>Zuko cleaned his throat. He seemed to search for a way to get at least some sort of comfortable distance between him and the bare naked Sokka without exposing his friend again.</p><p>“Well maybe because you’re naked buddy?”</p><p>Sokka only groaned annoyed.</p><p>“Oh come on Zuko. It’s not like any of you hasn’t seen me naked already.”</p><p>Zuko was about to throw in that he was still trying to get rid of the image of a naked Sokka trying to hide before him as he had caught the warrior and his sister in a guest room of the Palace one day, as the warrior decided to cross the arms in protest before his chest which left him exposed again.</p><p>“Sokka!”</p><p>Azula’s voice was careful warning that joke was over but it only caused a sulky huff from the man.</p><p>“Fine… I’ll get dressed. But all of you have ruined me my moment of celebration.</p><p>The Water Tribe man waved his arms in the air as he finally turned around to pick up the towel and to return back into the quarter with an angry mutter. He had almost shut the door as he shoot them a last deadly glare.</p><p>“You have ruined my happy moment.”</p><p>He outlined this quote by pointing with his finger at the group who started to fight a new outburst of laughter.</p><p>“All of you.”</p><p>And with this last words he slammed the door shut ignoring the bursting giggles and laughter form Azula, Suki and Zuko.</p><hr/><p>But Sokka wasn’t angry for long and he renewed his congratulations ten minutes later completely dressed this time. The four were sitting in a side room of the dojo and were discussing the day. Azula and Suki were busy talking about the changes for the dinner with the mayor but Zuko wasn’t listening. His mind was wandering around the upcoming evening and next meeting with Suki’s parents.</p><p>How should he find a gift which would be suitable to show his sincere repentance?</p><p>How should he convince Suki’s parents that he didn’t want to steal their daughter and that he didn’t want to put her in danger?</p><p>Training sounds were heard in the background. The Kyoshi Warriors were exercising in the dojo and Zuko heard the commands from Ty Lee.  A smile came to his lips. He was sure their friend would burst in joy as soon as they’d leave the room to pick up the group.</p><p>“Zukooo…”</p><p>Azula’s stretched call ripped him out of his thoughts and he looked at the annoyed face of his sister.</p><p>“I hope it’s a brilliant idea for the ceremony this evening which has dragged away your attention otherwise I’d prefer your full attention back to your new schedule for today.”</p><p>Zuko’s ears caught a crimson red which caused an impish snicker from Sokka and Suki. Azula only rolled her eyes and took a look back into the scrolls she had placed on the desk.</p><p>“Alright I think we can cut the lunch down to two hours which would us leave there hours to come up with an idea for the gift Zuko has to make at the ceremony. You said it doesn’t matter how small or big it is as long as it proves his sincere repentance?”</p><p>Suki nodded at Azula.</p><p>“That’s correct. It must represent his honesty to restore the balance.”</p><p>Azula’s face got serious.</p><p>“That doesn’t make this task easy. The symbol must transport the message not the price of it.”</p><p>The Princess suddenly browsed through the papers until she found a scroll with a painting of Avatar Kyoshi. Zuko noticed her lips moving while she read the text. With a closer look at the paper he noticed that it was a painting of a stature of Kyoshi like it was used in shrines throughout the world.</p><p>“There is a tradition that an fresh engaged couple places flowers and incense sticks at the shrine or statue of the guardian spirits of the village to ask for its blessing for the engagement. Since Avatar Kyoshi is one of the guardians of this village this may be a help.”</p><p>Zuko and Suki shared a brief look but Sokka’s frown caught their attention.</p><p>“Depends… I’m sure you cannot use this tradition as a gift to say really sorry to the spirit but…”</p><p>His eyes caught Azula’s and a confident smile came to his lips.</p><p>“… If you’d honor this tradition, maybe on your way to the mayor, then it would definitely be a sign of respect to Avatar Kyoshi and the local traditions and who knows. It might also provide an inspiration which would truly be a blessing for this fresh engagement.”</p><p>Azula smirked at Sokka and kissed him quickly.</p><p>“I’m always pleased to know that I caught myself a smart peasant.”</p><p>Sokka released a hearty laughter which let a warm smile grew on Azula’s lips.</p><p>“Then it’s settled. We do have some fire lilies on board we could use for this and incense sticks of course. I’ll send a messenger to get the flowers and the sticks ready for us all.”</p><p>Suki raised an eyebrow which caused Azula to cross her arms before her chest.</p><p>“Yes Sokka and I are going to honor this tradition as well.”</p><p>Zuko and Sokka stared at her in surprise and Suki has to focus to suppress a little laughter at the slightly sulky face of the Princess.</p><p>“What… I nearly killed the Avatar once and would have ended the cycle. I feel it couldn’t be a bad idea to show some respect to one of Aang’s ancestors.”</p><p>Suki had to smile warm at Azula. The Princess was visibly blushing no matter how hard she tried to hide it and the Captain knew that Azula was also just more than happy to get a reason to show the world that she had found her luck with Sokka and due to the warm smiles of the Water Tribe Warrior and the Fire Lord they seemed to have the same impression. The Kyoshi Warrior stood up.</p><p>“Then it’s settled. We’ll make an official tour to our Kyoshi stature in the center of the village to ask her spirit to bless our engagements and it’ll be our first official occasion to show up as Fire Lord and…”</p><p>The words refused to left her throat but Zuko stepped in with a warm smile.</p><p>“… and Crown Princess.”</p><p>He placed a kiss on her hair at the thankful smile of the Captain.</p><p>“Don’t worry Suki. I also needed time to get used to be called Fire Lord.”</p><p>She hugged him for a moment but turned around quickly at Sokka’s impish voice.</p><p>“Nah, you don’t need to get used to the title Suki. It isn’t worth the efforts. As soon as you’d get used to it you’ll be called Fire Lady anyway.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t look amused at Sokka’s quote and also Azula gifted him a deadly glare but Suki just snickered and made a step over to Sokka to hug him as well.</p><p>“Thank you Sokka. I needed that.”</p><p>She turned back to Zuko and stretched out her hand. The Fire Lord took it instantly and the Captain turned back to Azula and Sokka.</p><p>“I guess it’s time to start spreading the news. Ty Lee and the others are probably starting to worry why I haven’t showed up already.”</p><p>The Fire Lord and Suki were about to leave the room as they noticed Sokka standing up as well followed by Azula. The Princess had a slight smirk around her lips. Suki was about to say something but Zuko huffed a little laughter.</p><p>“Do you really though they would want to miss Ty Lee’s reaction?”</p><p>Suki joined Zuko’s laughter and the group left the room to meet the Kyoshi Warriors in the dojo.</p><p>It was an impressive sight to see the group of women sparring. Beside Ty Lee, Chaewon, Bada and Hae who were in their full outfit while supervising the training, the rest of the women were wearing blue training suits for practice. A lot of training lessons were normally done within the outfit of course but almost the same amount of lessons were done without as well, especially when learning new techniques to ease the trainings level at first.</p><p>Suki smiled instantly as she observed Ty Lee correcting a new young member of the team at her defense techniques with the tonfas. It had been the former acrobat’s idea to add this weapon to the arsenal of the warriors. Ty Lee and Suki had stood guard at a sparring session of Toph and Zuko where the Earthbender had used her metalbending to take advantage of the metal weapons their sparring partners have used against them. The former acrobat had been very quiet after the session for a while and had suddenly suggested to add a wooden weapon to the arsenal in case they should ever have to face another metalbender as opponent. After giving several weapons a try the final choice has been the tonfa and Ty Lee had taken the duty to become the lead instructor for it. She had trained for two years every day and now she was passing her gained knowledge down to the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.</p><p>“Captain…!!!”</p><p>The surprised and excited shout from Hae made Ty Lee fly around in alert and also the rest of the warriors instantly turned their attention towards Suki and the Fire Lord. Hae’s eyes were wide open and her mouth stood agape in shock and surprise. Her look was fixed on the golden crownpiece at Suki’s topknot.</p><p>“Suki, you… Zuko, you have…”</p><p>Ty Lee’s voice was teary and she had pressed her hands before her mouth. The former acrobat suddenly straightened up.</p><p>“Kyoshi Warriors assemble!”</p><p>Her voice was still trembling slightly but also filled with so much pride and excitement. The women lined up in three lines within seconds and Ty Lee turned back to Zuko and Suki.</p><p>“Today it’s a day of joy and happiness! Let’s welcome the Fire Lord and his Crown Princess! May Kyoshi smile upon them!”</p><p>Ty Lee bowed deep before Zuko and Suki and her sisters in arms did the same instantly. Suki felt her heart beating fast in joy and pride. She turned to Zuko as the man took her arm to pull her closer to him. He was smiling. Ty Lee and the women had straightened up again and Suki could see her friend trembling. The former acrobat seemed to be close to bursting. Azula who had waited with Sokka within the doorway came closer to Suki and gave her a little nudge.</p><p>“If you’ll wait a bit longer I’m sure it’ll kill her.”</p><p>Suki couldn’t suppress a little chuckle. She took a step forward while clasping her hands behind her back and passed every line of her warriors slowly. She had to fight tears at the proud and joyful smiles and the shining eyes she met at every single one of them. Finally she stopped in front of Ty Lee. The woman in front of her was beaming in joy and Suki had to bite her lip to prevent herself from bursting into laughter as she noticed the nervous tremble in her friend’s feet. It seemed to cost all of Ty Lee’s strength and willpower to keep herself nailed on place right now. The Captain took a deep breath and straightened up.</p><p>“Sisters…”</p><p>A warm smile grew on Suki’s lips as she spread her arms wide open.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Joyful shouts and screeches filled the dojo instantly as Suki got buried under her friends. The last thing Zuko recognized was Ty Lee smashing herself at her friend before both disappeared within a the bulk of women who were joining the big group hug. Zuko felt Sokka squeezing his shoulder. His friend rested his head on the Fire Lord’s shoulder with a teary face and he sniffled a bit.</p><p>“Jealous?”</p><p>Sokka only nodded at Zuko’s teasing quote.</p><p>“I love group hugs.”</p><p>Zuko grinned dirty at him and he could feel the piercing look of his sister burning his neck.</p><p>“I bet you do.”</p><p>Sokka hadn’t noticed Azula’s glare. He only wiped a tear out of his eye.</p><p>“Blame Katara. We had a lot of them back when we traveled with Aang.”</p><p>Azula sighed in the background and walked beside Sokka to place a kiss on his cheek. She looked a bit annoyed but relieved as well which let the Water Tribe warrior frown in confusion. The Princess rolled her eyes at Zuko who was still grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“He loves hugs. And cuddling. And it’s only the hugs it seems and not who’d hug him.”</p><p>Sokka’s frown stayed for a moment until his eyes opened in shock at Azula’s smirk. He gave Zuko a quick deadly glare and was about to raise his hand in defense at Azula as she placed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Don’t worry peasant. I’d burn down this place with all of you in it if I’d think you’d look out for hugs because of <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Sokka released a long breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Zuko took another look at the girls who were still cheering around Suki and back to Sokka. His voice remained teasing but was also slightly curious.</p><p>“Why don’t you join the group hug if you’d love to do so.”</p><p>Sokka looked wistfully at the Kyoshi Warriors but shook his head.</p><p>“Nah… it’s there moment. I’m no Kyoshi Warrior so it’s okay.”</p><p>Zuko chuckled again because Azula groaned slightly while rolling her eyes again at the puppy look of Sokka who kept staring at the joyful ruckus around Suki.</p><p>“Sokka…”</p><p>The Warrior turned back to his fiancé with a questioning look.</p><p>“Since we have ‘ruined’ your big moment this morning… Agni I can’t believe I’m saying this… but may I remind you of the story you’ve told me about being a Kyoshi Warrior for one day?”</p><p>Sokka’s jaw dropped for a moment as he stared at Azula. His voice stared to tremble in excitement.</p><p>“You… You think this would count? And… It would be okay if I…”</p><p>Azula sighed again and kissed him.</p><p>“Go Sokka. Have your moment as a Kyoshi Warrior and…”</p><p>The Princess got cut off by Sokka nearly squeezing her to death. As second later he was joining the group hug and cheering for Suki. Azula leaned herself against Zuko and shook her head while observing the scenery. The Fire Lord laid an arm around her shoulder and both smiled while they saw Sokka and Ty Lee holding hands around Suki and jumping circles. Azula sighed again and Zuko couldn’t suppress an amused chuckle.</p><p>“You have picked this peasant Azula.”</p><p>He got buzzed by her instantly but this only increased his laughing. They started to wrestle a bit with their hands as Zuko tried to stop her from delivering more little shocks to him. The Princess was biting her lip in concentration under her smile but her tries were only half-hearted since she was busy enjoying the joyful atmosphere in front of her.</p><p>“I have Zuzu and you’d better not forget it.”</p><hr/><p>It was still an hour until lunch with the mayor as the Fire Lord and his Crown Princess left the dojo to make their way to the center of the village. Ty Lee was leading the Warriors now instead of Suki who was walking beside Zuko as his fiancé. Sokka and Azula were walking behind them. Both women were holding nice bouquets made of red and blue fire lilies while Sokka and Zuko were holding some incense sticks.</p><p>Suki was sure that the flowers wouldn’t have needed any water to stay fresh if she wouldn’t wear her gloves. They had all agreed that Suki had made the perfect decision to wear her Kyoshi outfit in combination with the topknot and the crownpiece. It was standing for where she came from and where her heart has lead her, still she felt a rising tension as they got closer to the village. The group got spotted by some kids in the distance and Suki moved a little closer to Zuko as she recognized one of them dashing into the village to spread the news that the Fire Lord was coming. She looked up to him as he hooked in at her with a smile.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m nervous too.”</p><p>Ty Lee had noticed the tension and let herself fall two steps back to be closer to Suki and Zuko while the formation around them instantly shifted to cover the group as trained. The former acrobat gave both one of her warm smiles.</p><p>“Don’t worry you two will make a good first impression. You already have yesterday. They have seen you were a couple and they’ll be proud and happy for you, I’m sure.”</p><p>Suki nodded at her friend with a smile but her heartbeat was speeding up as she noticed people gathering at the streets. Windows got opened and with every step they got closer to the village she could feel her tension rising. They could hear the first cheering in the distance and Suki recognized the grip of the Fire Lord tightened around her arm.</p><p>People were laughing and waving as the group reached the town but only a few steps before entering there was a shout of surprise and a spreading chatter between the people beside the road. It had died as the group reached the town and Suki felt her heart nearly stopping at the surprised and baffled faces. The spectators nearly missed to bow for a moment as the stares were wandering between the Fire Lord and the Captain, the crownpiece she was wearing and the flowers and incense sticks they carried. The silence hung heavy on the streets and Suki had to fight the urge to turn around on her heels but Zuko kept walking down the road passing the staring people with well-trained dignity.</p><p>But suddenly there was a clapping from behind and a cheerful laughter. It wasn’t loud but within the dead silence which had spread out it was almost earsplitting.</p><p>It made Zuko stop instantly and the Fire Lord turned back with open surprise on his face. Suki, Azula and Sokka did the same and the group spotted the source of the clapping. A little boy around six or seven was standing a few steps behind at the end of the village with some other kids and smiling joyfully. As he noticed that he had drawn the attention of the Fire Lord he only increased his cheers and clapping while beaming at them and nudging another boy who was standing beside him. Suddenly this one nodded at the others and instantly the group of kids joined their friend cheering. It was the starting signal for the rest of the spectators. They started to clap as well and within moments the street was filled with the sounds of people cheering and laughing in joy. Suki looked up to Zuko and she noticed his lip trembling while a warm smile was spreading out on his face. He looked down to her and both shared a little kiss which only increased the joyful wishes all around them. Suki had to fight her own tears and she turned to Sokka and Azula. The Princess was smirking but The Captain didn’t miss the faint tear she was wiping out of the corner of her eye. Sokka was less subtle. He was wiping his eyes openly with his sleeve and smiled proud at Suki and Zuko.</p><p>“See… They are happy for you.”</p><p>This time Suki couldn’t suppress to roll her eyes at the smug voice on Ty Lee.</p><p>From now on it was a merry and joyful way towards the stature of Kyoshi at the center of the village. The people followed the group but they took a respectful distance as the Kyoshi Warriors were forming a half-circle around the stature to give Sokka, Suki and the Royal Siblings some space. The women bowed deep before the stature in respect while Azula shared a brief look with Zuko. The Fire Lord gifted his sister a warm smile.</p><p>“Take the lead Azula.”</p><p>The Princess nodded with a smile but Zuko could see she was nervous. His sister took a deep breath to compose herself for a moment but Sokka took her at her arm.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll give you a hand.”</p><p>Azula rolled her eyes but smiled warm too as she got lead to the base of the stature. Both looked up and it was like the stature looked down on them. They bowed deep before the image of the Avatar and then they got down to place the flowers at the feet of the stature. They took care that the bouquet was well placed at one wooden boot and the Water Tribe man presented Azula an incense stick. The Princess lit it up and the fragrance surrounded them instantly as they used the first stick to light up the rest. They sticked them in front of the presented flowers and stood up to take a step back. Both bowed deep again.</p><p>“Avatar Kyoshi. With flowers and incense as humble gifts we ask to bless our engagement. May your spirit spend us patience when times would be rushed, strength when a storm would rise and faith when roads would lay in the mist. With your help we lay trust in our love, our guiding light, that it will be source of care and respect before each other. Lead us back to this shining light if we would ever lose sight of it. Bless it with your patience, your strength and your faith.”</p><p>Sokka and Azula had spoken the blessing wish together and they had teary smiles upon their faces as they straightened up again. They walked back to Suki and Zuko and the Fire Lord took a deep breath as well before both walked towards the stature. Like Sokka and Azula before they bowed deep before the stature and placed the flowers and the incense sticks around it and like them the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess asked for the same blessing from the spirit. They were smiling as well as they finally straightened up again but unlike Sokka and Azula their smile faded instantly. They were facing the shocked looks of So Jong and Kioncha who had approached out of the little crowd which was standing behind the stature. The man had made fists in anger and Suki’s mother had tears in her eyes while she was giving the engaged couple a deadly glare.</p><p>“How could you dare?”</p><p>So Jong’s voice was struggling to keep the bubbling rage in bay. He walked towards the Fire Lord.</p><p>“After all you already did, how could you dare to bring more pain to our house? Wasn’t it enough to burn this village once? For taking our peace, our homes? How could you dare to ask for Kyoshi’s blessing for now taking our daughter? How…”</p><p>The man was about to raise his hand as it got blocked by a closed fan instantly to keep it down. Suki’s eyes were burning in anger, pain and disappointment. So Jong was about to push the fan aside with a harsh move as the metallic sound of a more fans opening made him freeze on spot. Ty Lee seemed to have appeared out of nowhere beside Zuko and had readied her fans as an ultimate warning. Slight loathing rushed over his face for a brief moment as he mustered the former acrobat for a moment.</p><p>“Of course. In the end Fire Nation’s folks always stick together.”</p><p>Suki felt like she was hit in her face and tears floated her eyes instantly. The deadly silence was choking her and obviously Zuko was paralyzed as well. But Azula wasn’t. She was glaring deadly at So Jong and her golden orbs had caught this certain dangerous fire.</p><p>“Of course they do. But the strongest bands can only be formed by trust.”</p><p>So Jong frowned in confusion at the slight amusement in Azula’s voice but then he noticed the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. The women had drawn their weapons and had readied themselves to defend Zuko and Suki. Her father stared in shock at the group and stumbled backwards. He got caught by his wife and both took a look around facing only shocked and ashamed faces from the villagers and the deadly glares from the Warriors. A bitter smile approached on So Jong’s lips.</p><p>“Congratulations Lord Zuko. Seems like the Fire Nation finally has taken this town in the end… and their daughters.”</p><p>“THAT’S ENOUGH!!!”</p><p>Suki’s scream was followed by a dead silence and her parents looked in shock at her daughter. The Captain was crying bitter tears but rage was burning in her eyes as she got closer to them.</p><p>“How dare<em> you</em> father? How dare you to disgrace this moment? How dare you to disrespect Avatar Kyoshi in such a shameful manner by taking her spirit the right to judge about us on her own? How dare you to disrespect my fiancé and the Fire Lord in such a manner? How dare you to disrespect me?”</p><p>Her voice was breaking and screeching as she screamed her rage against her father.</p><p>“Zuko has fought his way back to the light. He has proven his change already countless times but you still refuse to see this and to offer him a chance to prove his change to you as well.”</p><p>Suki sobbed heavy and Kioncha tried to lay a hand on her shoulder but the Captain pushed it away instantly. Her voice fell down to a whisper and she ignored the sob of her mother.</p><p>“No one has taken us away from here. No one has taken me away. I chose to left… And obviously this was the right decision.”</p><p>Zuko noticed the shift in her voice and he screamed her name desperately as Suki started to sprint off towards the harbor while bitter tears were streaming down her cheeks ignoring the uprising commotion around. She only ran faster at the desperate shouts from behind.</p><p>Zuko’s face was a mask of pain and hot tears were floating his eyes. He turned to the shocked faces of So Jong and Kioncha and he barely kept his burning rage in bay.</p><p>“Suki is your daughter so I’m sure you must know her. Did you really think anyone could force her on a way she didn’t want to follow? Did you really think I’d be able to claim her like a trophy?”</p><p>The cold shock in the faces of Suki’s parents caused a bitter nod from the Fire Lord.</p><p>“Correct. You don’t strike me like the type of parents who’d think so low of their own child.”</p><p>He touched his scar for a moment and looked at the shocked face of Azula.</p><p>“Cause we have some experience with such sort of parenting.”</p><p>With these words Zuko was on the run too to follow Suki. Half of the Kyoshi Warriors followed the Fire Lord instantly while So Jong and Kioncha were looking in shock after the disappearing man. They suddenly spined around as Azula cleaned her throat. The Princess came closer and she looked tired and disappointed.</p><p>“I’ll tell you something about the trust between my brother and Suki. About the trust between him and the Kyoshi Warriors.”</p><p>Her voice fell down to a whisper.</p><p>“Fourteen months ago there has been an assassination attempt on Zuko. Not made by amateurs but by some serious opponents. The killers were well trained and the trap was perfect. They had infiltrated the Palace and had a good plan. He was ambushed at an evening walk in the gardens. They were heading for his guards first to get a clear way for a killing strike so their first strike was against Suki. My brother…”</p><p>She swallowed hard and felt Sokka’s hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“He noticed the arrows and burned the lethal one before they could kill her. Suki still got hit by another and within seconds six firebender attacked him and the three Kyoshi Warriors who were with them. Zuko didn’t left their side and took command instantly. And they followed his lead instantly. They train five days a week. He isn’t just the client they’re protecting. He has become a brother in arms for them and it was him who has kept a cool head in this moment. It has saved Suki’s life and the life of the women.”</p><p>Azula took a deep breath and her eyes were burning in anger as she searched for the eyes of So Jong and Kioncha.</p><p>“We do trust Suki and these women with our lives and they do the same. It’s an honor and a blessing to have them around because they aren’t attached to this filth which it still hidden deep within the nobility of the Fire Nation made of old connections. This trust is grown and it is mutual and I suggest you should open your blinded eyes and realize this fact. My brother doesn’t drag Suki away. You are pushing her out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suki's flight ends in her favorite bay where she wasn't to be alone with the wounds on her heart but suddenly a new danger aproaches.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning. Major Character injury.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki knew this way blindfolded and she needed this knowledge right now because her tears took away any clear sight. The pain and shock was choking her, piercing her heart with burning daggers and crushing and grinding her bones to dust. The desperate shout of Zuko was still ringing in her ears but she couldn’t take his care right now. She couldn’t take anyone around her right now. It would wreck her totally. She needed a moment alone. She needed a quiet place to process this shocking and shameful moment.</p><p>Her flight lead her towards the harbor. People turned to her in worry and surprise but Suki didn’t took notice of them. She headed for the part of the harbor where the little boats were tied up. The vessels were part of the little fishing fleet which belonged to the whole town. The Captain readied one of it in haste. It took her painful long seconds and she noticed the uprising commotion in the distance which let her tears burning even hotter in her eyes. Finally she managed to unfold the little sail of the boat and the strong breeze which was blowing from land towards the open sea let the boat speed up instantly. Soon it was only one of many little vessels which were leaving the harbor and Suki took a bitter look back at the town. She spotted a person in red robes pacing along the docks for a moment until new tears washed away this sight.</p><p>She’d seek his arms soon.</p><p>She’d need them.</p><p>But right now Suki needed some time and distance.</p><p>The Captain took the rudder and leaded the boat away from the harbor. She took a route along the coastline of Kyoshi Island while fighting the sobs which still threatened to wreck her. She felt exhausted and empty but so far she welcomed this emptiness. She’d need her strength to handle her pain soon but right now it was necessary to empty her head while focusing on handling the boat.</p><p>Elephant kois joined her soon. The big fish took joyful jumps alongside her vessel but these creatures didn’t took the cold shock and pain with them which was oozing into the deep cuts on Suki’s heart. Her route lead her to a quiet bay about twenty traveling minutes away from the harbor of the village. The ocean seemed to have carved the bay into solid rocks but there was a little beach and some lower rocks to climb beside it and also trees which framed the sand before the walls of solid rock rose up high again. These high cliffs denied an access to it from landside but the beach was easy to reach with a boat like this. Seagulls were swimming near the beach and the Captain could hear their calls echoing over the bay.</p><p>Suki loved this place since she was a little child. It was her place. The place where she had returned to every time when she needed to clear her mind. Her father had shown her this place first and he had taken her to this bay countless times. She had learned diving here with him and as soon as she was skilled enough they have dived for shellfish here near the rocks where they started to lead down deep into the water. The beach and the rocks at the shores of this bay had been her personal trainings place as she decided to become a Kyoshi Warrior.</p><p>Her parents have been so proud of her as she had dared to talk with them about her wish.</p><p>They had been so proud as she got accepted as a warrior.</p><p>They had been so proud as she managed to become captain.</p><p>Suki felt a new wave of pain and sadness rushing over her and this time it was even stronger than it has been before. She reeled in the sail with her last strength and finally she let her sobs wreck her totally.</p><p>It was like a knife got stabbed into her already aching heart and someone would twist the blade slowly before starting to drag it along in agonizing and cruel slow moves all over it. The pain seemed to pick up her worst fears at the darkest spots within her to drag her hope down into these black holes.</p><p>Suki collapsed on the little seat and cried heavily. She had buried her face in her hands but no tear, no sob seemed to reduce this cold burning shock and devastating sadness within her. It was biting with cold fangs, ripping and tearing at her stricken heart and the oozing sadness was poising and sickening her, pouring into her guts and knotted them painfully.</p><p>She was bleeding.</p><p>Her heart was bleeding.</p><p>Suki felt the horror crawling up her spine again as she remembered the cold hate and loathing on her father’s face. More cries tore their ways free from her soaring throat at the image of the icy disappointment and disapproval on her mother’s face. She was trembling badly as she slid down deeper into the open boat while wrapping her arms around her. The vessels was shaking on the little waves in resonance with her sobs and her trembling.</p><p>When did her parents had lost their warm shine of their hearts?</p><p>Why hasn’t she noticed this rising bitterness in their hearts before?</p><p>Maybe she should have returned home more often?</p><p>Maybe she could have stopped this darkness claiming their hearts if she’d have stayed here?</p><p>Maybe she shouldn’t have left at all…?</p><p>Maybe…</p><p>A little thump hit the boat and broke the former matched rhythm of movements with the waves. Suki’s eyes suddenly jumped open and she tensed up instantly. The vessel had gained a new impulse by the hit and was now spinning slightly. A new shock hit the Captain and her breath got pressed as she felt panic rising rapidly. She turned around most carefully and reached for the railing of the boat with shaking hands. Suki pulled herself up slowly to risk a little peak at the water and she felt her panic rising to a new high. The elephant kois were gone. Also the seagulls and other seabirds which usually were to be found in the bay had left.</p><p>It was awfully quiet.</p><p>Her fearful eyes scanned the surface of the water. A shocked gasp escaped Suki’s throat as a long dark silhouette suddenly appeared in the depth. She jerked back from the edge of the boat and cursed herself instantly for doing so because the vessel started to shake and role a bit from the new impulse and the serpentine shadow instantly changed its curse back towards the boat.</p><p>Suki risked a hasty look towards the beach. It wasn’t far away for a skilled swimmer like she was but still it would take far too long to reach it. The Unagi would be faster. The ocean was gaining depth fast here soon after the line where the waves met the little beach. There was a little part with shallow water near the beach but even this safe water looked suddenly so far away.</p><p>Another impact hit the little vessel spinning it into a new direction. Suki suppressed a scream but a fearful whimper escaped her throat as she took hold on the wood. It had been a harder one than before but so far the Unagi only seemed to be curious. Suki felt her panic rising as she noticed that the new impulse had increased the distance towards at least safer water. She forced herself not to move too much and to remain as quite as possible while the shadow beneath the surface started to circle the boat. The Unagi knew that this was just a boat.</p><p>Boats could be empty.</p><p>And an empty boat wasn’t worth its attention.</p><p>So if Suki could convince the beast that this boat was empty the Unagi would leave and search for a more promising prey.</p><p>Suddenly the shadow lashed forward again and this time the boat received a hard hit which lifted the vessel three feet out of the water. Suki barely got a grip at a rope and she thanked Kyoshi for the heavy gloves she was wearing otherwise the rope would have cut her hands open instantly. She screamed in shock but her voiced died painfully at the hard impact on the wood which took the wind out of her lungs. An incredibly strong sting ran through her left arm and Suki seeped in some new air with an agonizing hiss which turned into a painful whimper at breathing out again. She had felt her ulna snap as she tried to shield her side from the sudden impact and the halves had instantly shifted their places the wrong way inside her arm. Suki pressed her arm against her torso but resisted the urge to let go of the rope. She heard the pitched screech from the Unagi and made another mistake.</p><p>She turned around…</p><p>The beast was several feet away from the still buckling boat and had lifted its head above the water to search for its prey. The iris of the green eye suddenly focused.</p><p>It was eyeing her.</p><p>A triumphant scream let Suki’s blood run cold. The Unagi lashed forward and dived but the big fin remained visible above the surface as the creature gained speed rapidly. Suki wanted to scream but at the next moment her world exploded in splints and salty spray. The impact trashed the vessel into pieces instantly. Suki’s was hurled around in the air like a puppet. A brutal yank at her other arm finally freed another earsplitting scream from her throat but it was swallowed by the noises of the boiling sea beneath her. Suki was holding a death grip at the rope beside the immense pain from her dislocated shoulder. The rope was tangled within parts of wreckage which were now raining down. She faintly noticed that she was thrown a good way towards the beach. The impact was brutal but she clawed herself at the rope for her dear life and the panic and adrenaline let her ignore the pain and the promising blackness which was already starting to drain the colors from her sight. She tried to swim instantly but faintly noticed one of her legs refusing to move as expected. The shock hit her hard as she noticed the red trail of blood in the water but she had no time to lose. The Unagi was about to turn to her and with the blood it now had a clear trace toward its prey.</p><p>Suki felt her pulse hammering in her ears and she tried to use the robe to drag her towards the safety of the beach.</p><p>She knew she wouldn’t reach it in time.</p><p>Even without her injuries she wouldn’t make it.</p><p>Suki doubled her efforts and readied herself for the final blow. She’d honor Kyoshi and her final judgement…</p><p>“SUKI!!!”</p><p>The heart of the Captain skipped a beat and beside her better judgment she stopped her efforts to turn around and her eyes jumped wide open. A boat was racing into the bay and directly heading towards the Unagi which had noticed the new vessel as well. Zuko was standing at the front of it with his fists stretched backwards using his firebending as a booster. He only stopped this constant fire stream for a second to send fireballs at the Unagi. Suki noticed that he took care not to hit the beast but to force it to take a new direction.</p><p>And it worked. The Unagi changed course with an angry growl and Zuko continued his efforts to reach Suki. But her heart nearly stopped as she recognized the beast diving suddenly. She knew what was about to come.</p><p>“ZUKO!!! BENEATH YOU!!!”</p><p>Suki noticed him scanning the surrounding briefly. She could see him duck a bit and increasing the stream of fire. His boat picked up even more speed but Suki knew it wouldn’t be enough. It never was. Panic was crawling back to her but suddenly she frowned.</p><p>Zuko was smirking.</p><p>He waved his arms a bit and the wood of the boat caught fire. The next actions seemed to happen in slow motion for Suki but in reality it barely took a second or two.</p><p>Suki noticed the water rise like a little dome under the boat to announce the attack. Zuko got down on one knee and readied himself… and suddenly the Unagi emerged under the boat trashing the vessel with an feral growl. Zuko placed all his power in his bending and jumped using the momentum given by the attack of the beast and his bending to launch himself towards Suki. It was a mighty jump. He splashed into the water only the length of his arm away from her. She was in his safe hold a moment later and Zuko instantly used his bending for the flight. Like a jet stream he was bending fire under water to use it to get them towards the beach with rapid speed while the mad animal was busy trashing the burning parts of the wrecked boat, screeching and growling in mad fury while it was shooting with its aqua jet at the smoking and burning pieces. Zuko yanked her out of the water and Suki was glad that he ignored her tortured whimpers while he lifted her up in his strong arms to run for cover behind some rocks and trees to get out of sight of the Unagi. He placed her down carefully as soon as they were out of sight and he started to rip his cape into pieces to stop the bleeding at her upper leg where a sharp piece of splintered wood or metal had left a grim cut. Suki hissed in pain as he added pressure on the wound but she forced herself to gift him a smile as his worried golden orbs met her own. He was pale and shaken while he worked on her leg.</p><p>“It was like in my nightmare… the Unagi… I couldn’t…”</p><p>Suki felt tears running down her cheeks. Zuko’s eyes were watered as well and his voice was trembling badly. She tried to bring a hand to his face but cried out in pain instantly which only let more color leaving his face. Suki took several deep breaths to level her voice.</p><p>“How… how did you… knew I…”</p><p>Beside his shock Zuko had to laugh a bit and he checked the improvised bandage pensively while shaking his head.</p><p>“Our evening walks within the royal gardens… You told me about this bay. How this has been your special place back at the days you’ve been on Kyoshi Island.”</p><p>Suki’s tears ran stronger at his words and she pressed her eyelids together. She wanted to throw herself at her love instantly but the pain kept her down. Her voice was a tear-soaked whisper as she managed to face his worried look again.</p><p>“No Zuko. It wasn’t like in your nightmare. You haven’t lost me… you’ve saved me… again.”</p><p>For a moment all pains and nosed vanished while Zuko placed a brushing kiss on her lips. He was smiling so warm and happy at her. She could drown herself within these eyes. The Captain suddenly frowned as she recognized his smile fading. She saw his lips moving but his voice was only a dull murmur. The noises of the Unagi, the color of her sight and finally her pains were swallowed by a comforting blackness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Suki are stranded in the bay after the Unagi has trashed the boats and both talking about the situation to keep her awake and to kill the time while waiting for the search party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A throbbing pain in her shoulder and her leg leaded Suki’s mind out of this blackness. The pain was framed by a dull soreness of her whole body and for a moment she was confused what had happened to her until the memory of her struggle with the Unagi returned as well. A major part of her wished to dive back into this comforting darkness but she knew better than to give in again. Suki was still far beyond the point of exhaustion but she knew that she should try to stay awake beside the fact that the pains got more and more present with every second back into reality. She tried to move a bit but all she could manage was a painful moan as she dared to move a limb.</p><p>A carful touch at her head let her open her eyes and she met the worried smile from Zuko. He was stroking her head carefully.</p><p>“Thank Agni you’re awake.”</p><p>Suki mustered a weak smile. She was about to bring her arm towards Zuko’s scar but he blocked her try carefully while shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t move too much. I’ve tried my best to treat your wounds still we have to wait until they’ll find us here.”</p><p>Suki managed a nod but also risked to check Zuko’s work. A little smile rushed across her face as she checked her arms. Zuko seemed to had paid attention at the training with Katara and the royal physicians and he had used her unconsciousness to relocate the broken bone and to put her arm in an well improvised splint by using parts from the broken boats and self-made bandages from his cape. She winced as she shifted her position but also noticed the sling now he had made for her other arm. Suki dared to try a small rotation of her shoulder and obviously he had also relocated the joint.</p><p>Her eyes wandered back to Zuko. His face was still full of worries but she could see him blushing.</p><p>“You passed out because of pain and exhaustion. It had cost me some willpower but I figured out this situation would spare you lot of pain during the treatment.”</p><p>Suki smiled warm at him.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Her eyes wandered down to her leg. Zuko had already renewed the dressing on it. Suki’s voice fell a bit while observing her leg.</p><p>“How bad is it?”</p><p>Zuko kept stroking her hair as he placed himself closer to her. He laid down beside her and covered her a bit with the rest of his cape.</p><p>“A deeper cut but a clean one. I fear one of your fans has cut through fabric and flesh as the Unagi trashed your boat. The wound has to be cleaned and treated proper when we’re back but I was able to press the cut together to stop the bleeding with the pressure of the bandage.”</p><p>Suki sighed in relief and managed to nuzzle her head against Zuko.</p><p>“I’m thankful that Katara has been a good teacher.”</p><p>Zuko placed a kiss on her hair.</p><p>“I’m thankful that Azula has asked her to teach us basic treatments for emergency situations.”</p><p>The Captain nodded in approval. She closed her eyes again and took in the warmth Zuko was radiating. Her whole body was sore and aching but Zuko had dried her cloth with his bending and had also made a fire as a signal for a rescue team and to keep the Captain warm. A shadow rushed over her face and Zuko pulled her closer very carefully at the little shudder which was running through her. Suki’s voice was trembling and empty.</p><p>“How long…?”</p><p>She heard Zuko taking a deep breath.</p><p>“About half an hour.”</p><p>Suki remained quiet and so he continued with his briefing. Zuko knew she needed distraction from her pains and he was sure that it would help her to ease some worries too.</p><p>“The Unagi left about twenty minutes ago.”</p><p>Suki opened her eyes and Zuko smiled at her suspicious look.</p><p>“Yes I’m sure. The seagulls are back.”</p><p>Suki listened to the sounds of nature for a moment and released a sigh as she recognized the cries of the seabirds echoing over the bay again. She wouldn’t be in this situation if she’d have paid attention to their sounds before. None of them would be.</p><p>“Thank you Zuko.”</p><p>Her teary voice caused Zuko to lay his arm protectively around her shoulder.</p><p>“I couldn’t lose you Suki. My heart stopped as I saw the Unagi trashing your boat. I feared to be too late… I…”</p><p>His voice failed him and Suki saw fresh tears streaming down his face. She gifted him a smile since she didn’t dare to move her arm too much.</p><p>“I couldn’t lose you too Zuko.”</p><p>She felt her heart cramping as the memory of her parents flashed through her mind. Suki tried hard but she felt new sobs coming to her.</p><p>“My parents… how…”</p><p>Zuko kissed her on her forehead to sooth her.</p><p>“Your parents saved you too, Suki.”</p><p>The Captain pushed herself back a bit in shocked surprise but hissed in regret at the pains which instantly ran through her due to the harsh movement. Zuko faced her with a teary smile and he struggled hard to keep his voice from breaking.</p><p>“I knew where to search but I didn’t knew the location of the bay. Your parents gave me the direction as we all split up to find you.”</p><p>Suki’s mind went blank for a second. She stared at him in total surprise… and then new tears emerged in her eyes as fresh sobs started to shake her. But this time it were tears of relief. Zuko wrapped his arms around her carefully and he cried along with her.</p><p>Suki knew what this gesture meant.</p><p>There was hope.</p><p>Suddenly a cold shock hit her and her eyes jumped wide open. She tried to bring her hand to her hair but only moaned in pain at her attempt. Zuko pushed her down carefully and checked his bandages after a warning glare. He already guessed her intention. She finally had noticed the missing crownpiece.</p><p>“Forget about the crownpiece, Suki. I’d trade any royal treasure for you without shedding a tear and without hesitation.”</p><p>He kissed her on her forehead as he was sure that his dressings and bandages were still in place.</p><p>“But if you care about it so much I’ll ask Aang, Toph and Katara to search for it.”</p><p>New tears emerged in Suki’s eyes. She was thankful for Zuko’s soothing touch which was able to ease the pains of her sore body and her bleeding heart. Suddenly her cries stopped and the Captain held her breath as she noticed an uprising commotion within the calls of the seagulls. The noise of the birds grew louder and then it faded as the swarm flew away. Silence returned to the bay and also Zuko tensed up. Both didn’t dare to breathe until the sounds of some fast running engines appeared. Some jet skis entered the bay at fast speed but slowed down instantly as they got closer to the beach. Zuko heard the splashing of water as some persons obviously dismounted the fast vessels in haste.</p><p>“ZUKO!!! SUKI!!!”</p><p>Zuko shared a smile with Suki before he released her out of his arms. It has been Azula’s voice and it had been filled with deep worries and distress. He could already hear her rushing towards their cover behind some rocks where the smoke of the fire climbed up into the sky. The Fire Lord stood up and smiled in relief at the scared face of his sister who passed a rock. Azula stopped for a moment and her golden orbs were filled with tears. She sobbed for a moment until she sprinted towards her brother. Zuko readied himself and only a moment later Azula crushed into him to hug him as tight as possible. Sharp and pressed little breaths signaled him she was crying and he rubbed circles on her back to sooth her. Sokka also appeared in the distance and he had his smug and triumphant smile on his face but Zuko noticed his pale hue even from the distance.</p><p>“I’m okay, Azula but Suki needs help. We had a little encounter with the Unagi and…”</p><p>Azula took a sharp breath in and her look passed Zuko to rest on the Captain. She was at the woman’s side within the next moment and turned back to Sokka.</p><p>“Get back to the jet skis and send some men to call for a transport. The Crown Princess is injured. The royal healer should get ready too.”</p><p>Sokka dashed away instantly while Azula turned back to Suki. She checked Zuko’s work pensively but finally nodded in approval.</p><p>“Good job Zuzu. If you’d ever consider to give up the crown then you’d be an acceptable physician.”</p><p>She smirked weak at her brother’s groan but Suki’s smile was enough to let him skip a sulky answer. Azula released a big sigh and her voice softened a lot.</p><p>“I’m not a big fan of my soon-to-be sister-in-law but I really would appreciate Katara’s presence right now.”</p><p>Suki couldn’t suppress a little chuckle and she regretted it instantly. Her laughter ended in a painful yelp but her smile returned after a little huff.</p><p>“Rakana is a capable healer as well. One of the best the Northern Water Tribe has and she works for the Royal Family since the end of the war. I’m sure she can handle these wounds.”</p><p>Azula smiled at Suki and took off her cape to form a pillow out of it to make it a bit more comfortable for the wounded woman.</p><p>“I’m sure about that still you can’t blame me that I’d wish the best choice would be available.”</p><p>Suki sighed in relief and her lips remained curved up as she rested her head on the new pillow. Zuko took place on the other side as he started to stroke her head again. She could hear the jet skis leaving the bay at high speed and moments later Sokka joined them too. The pains were still very present. But her heart wasn’t aching anymore. It was still a little sore and jittery.</p><p>But there was hope.</p><p>It seemed like Kyoshi had accepted their gifts.</p><hr/><p>Lanterns were illuminating the central place of the village and the flickering lights were casting dancing shadows on the face of Kyoshi’s stature. Suki shuddered at the sight. It was always the same when she and her warriors took part at such a ceremony to honor the great Avatar. It was like she could feel the spirit’s presence, like she was observing them.</p><p>Neutral Jing.</p><p>Many people easily misread neutral Jing as carelessness or arrogance, as a sign of being small-minded or dumb. They believed it showed the apathy and phlegm of a person or a paralyzing vacillation and indecision. They addressed neutral Jing as a sign of weakness and of fear.</p><p>Of being too weak to make a decision.</p><p>Of being too afraid to choose a side.</p><p>Many people couldn’t understand that neutral Jing didn’t mean you haven’t chosen already. True neutral Jing meant to have a mind as sharp as a razors edge and as hard as a diamond. It meant to be swift and smart to grasp all dimensions of a situation to see all sides of it, the short impact and the ripples of the long term effects. It meant to have an adamant and irrepressible will and a strength to make a mountain move. It meant to be rooted within yourself and to know where you came from and where you want to lead your steps in the future. It meant that you had to be aware of these aspects to be rooted this way and to be rooted this way to be aware of these aspects.</p><p>Only within this balance neutral Jing could grow and patience was the key.</p><p>You needed patience to balance these sides. You needed patience to use the strength neutral Jing was offering. Because when you unleashed neutral Jing then there was no turning back. Using neutral Jing meant to use your sharp and hard mind which would cut through everything in your way with the speed, the determination and strength of the hunting Unagi. There was no turning back when unleashed so it was vital to know when to make a move and how your actions should looks like and how intense the action should be.</p><p>Suki’s eyes were glittering as she withstood the observing look of Kyoshi’s stature. Her sisters in arms were standing beside her and she felt the pride and joy radiating from them. It had been such a relief to them as Suki returned with Rakana and the others to the dojo for rest and final treatment. The woman from the Norther Water Tribe had done terrific work still her right arm was resting in a sling and she was still limping a bit.</p><p>Timing.</p><p>Neutral Jing demanded absolute perfection and precision at timing. Not only for the moment to unleash the Jing but the whole time. Without a swift and sharp mind you could miss the perfect moment to get in action. It might have passed before you even got aware of all aspects of a situation. It might slip you while observing.</p><p>Suki could feel the looks of her parents resting on her back and she took a deep breath to level her racing heart at least a bit.</p><p>Did she had missed the perfect moment already?</p><p>Suki had refused to see her parents after the treatment. It had shocked Zuko and the others to see this reaction but she had been adamant.</p><p>
  <em>Not here, not now.</em>
</p><p>The Captain fought back a tear while she kept her eyes locked with the stature’s stoic look. A deep gong announced that Zuko must have arrived for the ceremony. It cleared Suki’s mind of her doubts and worries but it also left her with a restless nervousness. Zuko had excused himself soon after their return to the dojo. He said he had finally found the gift he was searching for to ask for forgiveness but he had stayed quiet about what this gift would be. The Kyoshi Warrior bowed before the stature.</p><p>“Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>Suki felt goosebumps rushing down her skin as the warriors and the gathered villages spoke the words. Her heart was beating wild as she straightened up and turned towards the entrance of the central place which lead down to the harbor. The Captain couldn’t suppress her eyes from jumping wide and also several people released surprised gasps as Zuko walked slowly towards the stature. The Fire Lord was in full Kyoshi Warrior robes. His face was in full make-up as well beside his scar which he had left uncovered. Suki’s eyes jumped briefly to Azula and Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior was smiling in pleasant satisfaction and Azula smirked too as she noticed Suki’s surprised look. Zuko stopped in front of the stature and bowed deep before it.</p><p>“For injustice I have caused to this village I do ask for forgiveness. I have seen the wrongs of my actions long ago and to show my sincere repentance I do offer the only gift my heart can address as acceptable… myself.”</p><p>He turned to Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors and closed the distance until he was standing a step away from the Captain. His face was most serious as he bowed deep before her.</p><p>“To make up for breaking the peace and for bringing the fires of war to this village I do offer myself to the Kyoshi Warriors. I do offer to dedicate my life to respect their ideals and goals, to stand up for them and protect them, to fight for them if necessary. I do offer to stand with them as a brother in arms to honor Kyoshi’s name and ideals.”</p><p>Suki felt her heart racing way to fast. Zuko was still bowing in front of her. All eyes were resting on the Captain and the bowing Fire Lord. Her eyes jumped up to the face of the stature. She felt Kyoshi’s eyes resting on her.</p><p>Neutral Jing.</p><p>The Captain took a deep breath and her voice was serious.</p><p>“I am not sure if this is a gift you can truly offer… Fire Lord Zuko.”</p><p>She could hear some sharp breaths and gasps from the people around them. Suki took a deep breath and started to circle the Fire Lord.</p><p>“You have a duty to your Nation and family as well Lord Zuko. You already dedicated this life to them and it is possible that you have to face situations where this duty might oppose ours. The gift you’re offering holds up the danger to break one of these promises one day.”</p><p>Zuko straightened up and his face was filled with determination and confidence.</p><p>“Only justice can bring peace. My actions from the past have caused injustice but not only to this village. They have caused injustice for my Nation as well. My actions have broken vows and promises my Nation and my family have given to Avatar Kyoshi centuries ago. They have been unjust in the eyes of my Nation too.”</p><p>His eyes seemed to glow as Suki stopped in front of him again. The fact that his scar was uncovered only increased the impressive presence of the man in front of her and the iron determination.</p><p>“This offer can restore justice for both sides. It’s linked with the task to find a way to secure this peace by respecting and moderating both sides. This is the task I have to face. This is a task Avatar Kyoshi had faced from her very first days as Avatar throughout her whole life. This is the only gift I can think of which shows my sincere repentance.”</p><p>Zuko bowed again and Suki’s eyes were resting on him. It was like the whole place was holding a breath. Suki was the Captain of the Warriors. It was her final decision to accept or deny an apprentice who wished to become a Kyoshi Warrior. She looked back up to the observant face of Avatar Kyoshi.</p><p>Neutral Jing.</p><p>“Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>Suki turned around with a gasp at the voice from behind. She was staring in total surprise at So Jong. Her father had tears in his eyes as he greeted Zuko in Fire Nation’s manner. Even Zuko, who had stopped bowing in surprise was staring at him with widened eyes. The man remained in the slight bow but he noticed Kioncha mimicking his gesture.</p><p>“Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>Suki felt her eyes watering as her mother bowed as well with the Fire Nation greeting.</p><p>“Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>More and more villager followed the gesture and soon the whole village was greeting Zuko in this manner. Suki’s eyes found the ones of her sisters in arms. The women were smiling and like on person they straightened up.</p><p>“Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>The women greeted Zuko the same way. Also Azula and Sokka joined them which left only Suki and Zuko standing straight before each other. Both had tears in their eyes.</p><p>Neutral Jing.</p><p>Suki gifted the stature a thankful smile before she placed her hands in the manner of the Fire Nation greeting. Her eyes locked with Zuko’s golden ones.</p><p>“You’ve chosen your gift with care Fire Lord Zuko. Only justice will bring peace.”</p><p>Zuko instantly returned the greeting and both bowed before each other. Suki remained bowing like the rest of the Warriors and the other people as Zuko straightened up to turn back to the stature of Kyoshi. He took a moment to face the observant eyes of the stature before he bowed deep again. The deep gong echoed over the place a second time and everyone straightened up again. Zuko turned back and the warm and joyful smile started to spread across his face. Suki felt her tears falling as the applause and cheers started to spread out over the place. She was about to dash towards Zuko but the man only nodded at two persons behind Suki. Suki felt her legs shaking as she turned around. So Jong and Kioncha were already crying as they held each other close. The sight of the Captain got foggy.</p><p>“Mom… Dad…”</p><p>She found herself in her parent’s arms within the next moments while both hugged her as tight as possible. They simply cried for a long time ignoring the cheers and congratulations for Zuko while the village slowly started to drift from the official part towards the celebrations. Music and cheering emerged from different corners already but parents and daughter kept themselves hugged. Finally Suki managed to find her teary voice again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t have handled this sooner. I needed… I…”</p><p>She was cut off by a kiss on her forehead from Kioncha who was shaking her head.</p><p>“No Suki. No need to explain. No need to be sorry. We’re just happy you’re safe.”</p><p>So Jong nodded towards Zuko who was chatting with the mayor a few steps away.</p><p>“Thanks to Zuko.”</p><p>Suki ignored the protesting pain in her arm as she tightened her hug again with a sob. Her father started to rub circles on her back.</p><p>“Many of our friends came to us as you ran off. They told us how Zuko is treating their daughters… and how he’s treating you. Azula has told us about the assassination attempt too. We didn’t knew that…”</p><p>So Jong’s voice failed him but he tightened his grip at his daughter and his wife. Suki was crying on with them as she felt a new hand on her back. Zuko approached beside her with a teary smile.</p><p>“I’ll always protect her the same way she protects me So Jong. And so all the other Warriors. They’re more than my personal guards. They’re my friends and have become part of my family during the last years.”</p><p>Suki’s father hesitated a moment but finally he placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder to gift him a supportive squeeze. Suki felt her heart jump in joy as Kioncha loosened her grip on her daughter to pull Zuko into the hug as well. The voice of the woman was trembling but filled with the warmth Suki remembered from her childhood. The warmth she had feared her parents had lost during her absence.</p><p>“I hope we can become part of this family too one day.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes watered as he laid his arms around So Jong and Kioncha. The three were hugging each other with Suki in the middle who was crying tears of relief. She smiled at Zuko and brushed with her hand over his scar carefully. He leaned down to her and only dared to break the eye contact for a short look at So Jong and Kioncha.</p><p>“You are already.”</p><p>He pressed his forehead against Suki’s.</p><p>“You are since the day I fell in love with your daughter.”</p><p>He closed his eyes as their lips finally met while the joyful sounds of the celebrations filled the warm air of the young summer night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko and Suki finally get a chance to enjoy their stay on Kyoshi Island with their friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suki was enjoying the warm sun on her skin while relaxing on her beach towel. She had closed her eyes and was listening to the sounds and voices around her. The group was having a good day at one of the beaches near the village to recover form the last stressful days and to leave the rests of old worries and tension behind. A smile was around her lips as she took a deep breath in. She could hear the joyful screams from Aang, Ty Lee and Sokka echoing over the beach. The Avatar and his wife had arrived three days ago after they received the message about Suki’s injury and the engagement and now they had decided to join them on their last two days here on Kyoshi Island to relax a bit.</p><p>“Why in Raava’s name… He’s such an idiot.”</p><p>Katara’s voice was really annoyed. The waterbender released a groan to outline her disapproval.</p><p>“I do blame you too Katara. You had years to teach him to stop acting like this.”</p><p>Azula’s voice was also carrying slight anger and discomfort. Suki couldn’t resist to sit up. Her wandering eyes spotted the two women standing side by side a few steps away from their towels while their looks were facing the open water. They had both crossed their arms before their chests and the heads were tended aside while they watched Sokka, Ty Lee and Aang riding elephant kois with beaming smiles. Suki had to suppress a chuckle as both women groaned as Sokka waved his hand in the distance to greet them.</p><p>“I should have known that Aang would take any chance to ride them again.”</p><p>Like to outline Katara’s quote Aang’s koi made a high jump and the Avatar’s laughter reached a new high instantly. Ty Lee’s and Sokka’s koi instantly did the same and the warrior nearly fell off since he was still busy waving at the women on the beach like a mad man. Suki bit her lip to suppress a laughter since Azula and Katara were flinching instantly.</p><p>“SOKKA!!!”</p><p>The shrieking voices of the women seemed to reach the warrior since it was now him who flinched a bit before he took a firmer hold on the backfin of the giant fish.</p><p>“As mentioned. I do blame you as well. Aang should fear you more so he’d skip such ideas. Especially with Sokka and Ty Lee around.”</p><p>Katara gifted Azula a warning glare but the slight smirk around the waterbender’s lips proved that she wasn’t taking Azula’s comment personal. Suki’s eyes wandered to Zuko who got closer to Katara and Azula. The Crown Princess sighed.</p><p>She knew what would happen next and for a moment she considered to safe her fiancé from this mistake. But on the other hand…</p><p>Suki changed her position into lotus seat to make herself a bit more comfortable. Some fire flakes would have made it perfect but she was sure she’d enjoy the show. Zuko placed his hand on the women’s shoulders to calm them a bit and he smiled warm at them.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Sokka can handle this I’m sure. You two just need to calm down a bit.”</p><p>Suki sighed as she hid her smile behind her hand. Azula and Katara turned their heads slowly to face the Fire Lord with deadly glares. Zuko gulped heavily as he returned his hands most carefully.</p><p>“Calm? Down? A bit?”</p><p>Azula’s voice was cold as ice. Her arms were still crossed before her chest but her fingers had started to drum on her upper arm.</p><p>“The Unagi has nearly killed you and Suki a few days ago and my stupid Sokka has no better idea than to ride on one of its big lunch bags.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes were jumping nervously between Azula and Katara but the waterbender’s look was as deadly as Azula’s.</p><p>“Well Aang is with them and…”</p><p>Even from the distance Suki could see the dangerous shine in Katara’s eyes.</p><p>“Yes but unlike Aang Sokka isn’t a bender. He cannot use bending to distract or escape the Unagi like you did or like Aang could do.”</p><p>Zuko began to retreat carefully but the women followed each step with rising anger.</p><p>“Well but Ty Lee isn’t a bender as well. She…”</p><p>He was cut off by Azula pushing her finger on her brother’s chest.</p><p>“Yes and because of that Sokka would probably try something stupid immediately to save her. Sokka has almost invented being stupidly brave in the worst moments.”</p><p>Katara outlined Azula’s argument with a determent nod. Zuko turned his head to Suki and his helpless look was the final shove for Suki. She burst in laughter. Her giggles only reached new highs at the tortured “Sukiii…?” from the Fire Lord. She was holding her belly as she got up to walk to them and gifted Zuko a little smirk as soon as she had composed herself.</p><p>“When will you ever learn Zuko?”</p><p>She bit her lip at the sulky face of the Fire Lord and passed the three to make a few steps into the ocean. Suki wanted to talk with them anyway since she had to make an announcement. She brought index and middle finger from both hands towards her mouth and took a long and deep breath. A loud and shrill whistle echoed over the water and Aang, Sokka and Ty Lee turned their heads towards Suki. The Kyoshi Warrior waved her arm up high to signal them to return to the beach and the three instantly started to make their ways back to the beach. Her smug smile only grew at the angry glares from Katara, Azula and Zuko but she turned back to the ocean to await the others. Soon the three reached her with questioning looks.</p><p>“What’s the matter Suki?”</p><p>The warrior smiled at Aang’s question but waited until Katara, Azula and Zuko also joined them.</p><p>“I could say I just wanted to ease some worries of certain people that one or two of you would end up as a snack for the Unagi but the truth is that I have news for you.”</p><p>The Crown Princess took a deep beath. She avoided to look at Zuko, Katara or Azula since she was sure she’d only burst in laughter again but she felt the burning eyes of them. She planned to make a serious announcement and so some dignity was needed.</p><p>“As Crown Princess I’ll have many new duties. I’ll always be a Kyoshi Warrior but I fear I won’t be able to fulfill my duties as Captain anymore. That’s why I’ve decided to pass my position as captain of the Kyoshi Warriors to a new person.”</p><p>She turned her head to Ty Lee and a proud smile grew on her face.</p><p>“Ty Lee… Congratulations. You’ll be the new captain of the Kyoshi Warriors. I’ll make it official tomorrow before we’ll return to Caldera City.”</p><p>Ty Lee’s jaw dropped. The woman stumbled a bit in open surprise. She barely recognized the joy and congratulations from Aang and Azula who were standing next to her while she was covering her mouth with trembling hands.</p><p>“But Suki… are you sure?”</p><p>Suki took a step forward and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder</p><p>“I am Ty Lee. It’s the right decision to pass this duty to another person and I couldn’t think of a better choice than you.”</p><p>The gray eyes of the former acrobat started to glitter and her voice caught a little tremble as well.</p><p>“But I didn't grew up here. What about Hae, Bada or Chaewon? They’ve been Kyoshi Warriors for much longer than I am. They’d be great captains.”</p><p>Suki’s smile got warmer.</p><p>“I’ve already talked with them and they’ve supported my idea instantly. In fact they came up the same idea even before I was able to ask them about their opinion.”</p><p>A teary gasp escaped Ty Lee’s mouth and Suki pulled her friend into a hug.</p><p>“There are no sort of ‘second class’ Kyoshi Warriors Ty Lee. You’re one of us like all the others and you’re perfect for this post. You…”</p><p>The rest of her speech got stuck in Suki’s throat as Ty Lee’s arms flew around her with a teary scream. The former acrobat lifted her friend up to swirl her around in joy while the others were smiling at the women. It took the new Captain a moment to recognize the frantic tapping on her arm from Suki and she faced the Crown Princess with questioning eyes.</p><p>“Ty… can’t… breath…”</p><p>Ty Lee loosened her grip instantly with a shy gasp and Suki inhaled deep to get back some air into her lungs. Zuko, Azula and the rest were already busting into laughter and Suki gave her friend a little smirk until she joined the laughter around them. She pulled Zuko and the other into a group hug and let her eyes wander to all the happy faces around her.</p><p>“I think we should really celebrate today. This holiday will be over soon so let’s enjoy our last day here.”</p><p>Suki felt Zuko’s lips finding hers while others agreed in open joy. The Fire Lord pulled her close and brought his mouth close to her ear.</p><p>“I do have a little surprise for you.”</p><p>Suki frowned at his mischievous smile.</p><p>“You’ll see. Just be a little patient.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Druk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko has one final surprise for Suki, only to find out that there's an even bigger one waiting for both of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent a wonderful day with their friends but Zuko’s announcement didn’t left Suki’s mind. Her parents had invited the whole group for a last big dinner and it had been an evening filled with good food, laughter, warmth and smiles but Suki could feel her heart beating faster as Zuko finally leaded her out of the house. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted Aang who had prepared Appa. The Avatar was waving towards Zuko and Suki with a smile and the Fire Lord walked over to him to give his friend a thankful hug.</p><p>“Appa is ready for the ride”</p><p>He handed Zuko the rein and padded Appa’s head.</p><p>“Have an eye out on them okay Appa.”</p><p>The bison groan his assurance and the Avatar walked over to Suki to give her a long hug.</p><p>“Enjoy the night.”</p><p>He left the surprised Crown Princess behind and disappeared into the house. Suki looked confused at Zuko while she got closer to Appa.</p><p>“A ride? What have you planned Zuko?”</p><p>The Fire Lord placed a brief kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“A little surprise. I hope you’ll like it. But now let’s say goodnight to the others. We won’t be back until tomorrow.”</p><p>Suki turned back and her breath hitched for a moment. Her parents, Azula and Sokka, Aang and Katara and Ty Lee were waiting near the front door with warm smiles. Suki felt her eyes watering as she rushed up to them sharing long hugs with everyone. Also Zuko joined them and Suki felt her heart making a jump at the warm embrace her parents gifted to him until he walked back to Appa to take place behind the bison’s head. The Crown Princess hugged her parents tight. She took in all the love and pride they were radiating as she got pulled close by them.</p><p>“We’re proud of you Suki.”</p><p>Suki felt her tears already running down her cheeks at her mother’s words.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>The woman was stoking her daughters hair while her father placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow to say goodbye before you leave.”</p><p>Suki tightened her grip even more.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>The man released a teary chuckle and he wiped his eyes.</p><p>“And this time we won’t wait for so long to see you again. Mom and I are planning to visit you two soon. Azula is already planning the details with us.”</p><p>Suki pulled back for a moment to look at her parents with open surprise but soon a beaming smile spread out across her face and she hugged them again to say goodbye for the night. Soon she had taken place behind Zuko and waved to her friends and family in front of the house. She could see the warm smiles of everyone and Sokka’s goofy grin. The warrior signed a thumb up to Zuko and Suki and was about to say something but he was cut off by Azula and Katara who both snipped each of his ears with a warning glare. The Crown Princess chuckled at the protesting sound from the warrior as he started to argue with Katara and Azula. Zuko sighed and shook his head with a smile while he whipped the rent slightly.</p><p>“Let’s go Appa. Yip-Yip.”</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t a long flight and Suki placed a kiss on Zuko’s cheek as soon as she realized which direction he was taking with Appa. Soon her beloved bay got in sight and the Crown Princess spotted a burning fire at the beach. The Fire Lord lead Appa down to the bay and Suki’s eyes widened in joy. Zuko’s staff had prepared a nice campsite for the couple with a big tent and many burning beach lanterns and a campfire. Appa landed near the tent and Zuko helped Suki off from the bison. He padded the animal’s head with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you for your help Appa. My men have prepared a little snack and a place for you to sleep by the trees. See you tomorrow my friend.”</p><p>The bison growled pleasant and gifted the Fire Lord and Suki a friendly nudge until he retreated towards his sleeping place. Zuko turned back to Suki and smiled warm at his fiancé as a servant showed up behind with a quick bow.</p><p>“Everything is prepared my Lord. If there’s nothing else you might wish for tonight then me and my staff will return to the ship.”</p><p>Zuko nodded at the man</p><p>“This is all for today Quang. Thank you.”</p><p>The servant bowed deep before the Fire Lord and retreated towards a boat at the beach which started to leave the bay as soon as the man had entered it. Zuko turned back to Suki and leaded her towards the burning fire. He was holding her close to him and she leaned her head against his shoulder while she placed a hand on his chest. His strong heartbeat was soothing her.</p><p>“I wanted to gift you a pleasant memory of your favorite bay before we’ll leave tomorrow so I ordered my men to prepare this campsite for tonight. I hope it was a good idea.”</p><p>Both has stopped before the fire and Suki turned his head to hers. The flames were reflecting in his golden orbs and she smiled. Her hand pulled his head down and she gave him a deep kiss as an answer. Suddenly Zuko’s hand disappeared in his robe and he pulled out a box. He handed it Suki with a smile. She was eyeing him in confusion but the man only chuckled warm at her questioning face.</p><p>“Go ahead. Open up.”</p><p>Suki opened the box carefully and gasped in surprise. The golden crownpiece she had lost as the Unagi had trashed the boat was laying within. Zuko placed a kiss on her hair.</p><p>“Aang and Katara have searched for it yesterday and they found it on the ground of the bay.”</p><p>Suki felt tears coming to her eyes. She hugged Zuko tight and the man rubbed circles on her back.</p><p>“They’ve also found your fans. They’re waiting on the ship for you.”</p><p>The Crown Princess started to cry again. All the stress and the doubts and worries left her finally and both simply stood there for a long time savoring the moment and the close hug. Zuko was rubbing circles on her back and stroke her hair while he whispered loving and soothing words in her ear but suddenly the Fire Lord tensed up. Suki looked up to him and confusion.</p><p>“What’s the matter Zuko?”</p><p>The golden eyes of the Fire Lord had narrowed and his look was passing Suki towards the open bay.</p><p>“We have some unexpected guests.”</p><p>Suki turned around and her eyes instantly found the shining light of a burning flame on the open water. The flame illuminated a person standing in a canoe. The man was holding his flame in both hands while two others were using paddles to bring the canoe towards the beach. Suki noticed the tribal paintings in the man’s face and the rich headpiece he was wearing as the little vessel got closer and she gasped in surprise. She remembered old scrolls about the lost culture of the Sun Warriors where she had seen such tribal paintings and fashion the men were wearing. Her questioning eyes wandered back to Zuko.</p><p>“Zuko? What’s the meaning of this.”</p><p>Zuko laid an arm around her waist and started to walk with her towards the water line. His face was serious.</p><p>“I don’t know Suki. But I’m sure the Chief of the Sun Warriors will tell us the reason of his visit.”</p><p>Suki took another gasp and she stopped walking staring at Zuko in confusion.</p><p>“The Sun Warriors still exist? And you know them?”</p><p>Zuko nodded with a sigh.</p><p>“It’s a long story and a secret I have promised to keep. I’m sure I can tell you more after this meeting. Let’s go.”</p><p>Zuko and Suki waited patiently until the canoe was brought on the beach by the men. As soon as the vessel was secured the Chief walked over to Zuko and Suki. The other men stayed beside the canoe. Zuko bowed in respect as the man reached them and Suki did so as well. The Chief smiled warm at them and answered the bow instantly.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko, Crown Princess Suki. The Masters Ran and Shaw send their congratulations. The Sun Warriors have received the message of your engagement with great joy. May the sun shine upon you two throughout your lives.”</p><p>Zuko managed to conceal his open surprise behind his thankful smile but Suki’s face showed open confusion. It elicited a hearty chuckle from the man.</p><p>“The great Avatar Kyoshi has always been a protector of our tribe and some connections have outlast the storms of time.”</p><p>Zuko nodded for himself a bit and tightened his grip around Suki’s waist.</p><p>“We feel honored by your visit Chief Lung Gao and we thank you for your best wishes and the ones of the Masters and we want to thank you for the trust you’re laying on us to keep the secret of your existence.”</p><p>A sparkle came to the Chief’s eyes.</p><p>“About that…”</p><p>He gave his men a little signal and one of them took a big object out of the canoe to bring it over to the Chief. The man bowed deep before the Chief as he handed him the round object. This time Zuko couldn’t suppress a loud gasp and Suki’s eyes jumped wide in surprise. The Chief turned around and presented Zuko and Suki a giant egg. The shell of the egg was deep purple with sprinkles of obsidian black on it.</p><p>“The Masters believe that this engagement is a sign of an new area. They believe that it is up to the Royal Family to reconnect the Fire Nation with the old masters and so Ran and Shaw want to lay the safety of one of their children in your hands to bless this engagement.”</p><p>The Chief stretched out his arms to offer the egg to Zuko and Suki. Both stared in total surprise at the man and the egg.</p><p>“The Masters are… dragons?”</p><p>Suki’s voice was trembling and her eyes searched for Zuko’s golden ones but the man was only watching the giant egg in front of him. The Fire Lord nodded carefully.</p><p>“They are. Probably the last ones alive so I promised to keep this as an absolute secret like the existence of the Sun Warriors. The Masters have taught Aang and me a lesson about the true meaning of fire.”</p><p>The Chief nodded in approval.</p><p>“And both of you have proven to be worthy of this secret. But today it is time to reveal the world that dragons aren’t lost.”</p><p>Suki and Zuko looked at each other and both started to smile. They made a step forward and after a final moment of hesitation both placed their hands on the egg.</p><p>It was warm and much heavier than Suki had anticipated but she and Zuko got the object in a safe hold. The Chief bowed with a smile and took his hands off the egg. Moments passed and the Fire Lord and the Crown Princess were looking at the big egg in their hands. They could feel movement inside and suddenly a little heatwave emerged from it. Suki’s eyes jumped wide open and she stared in confusion at Zuko only to find the same baffled look in his face. Both spoke at the same moment.</p><p>“Druk!”</p><p>A joyful laughter from the Chief let them turn their heads back to the man. Lung Gao bowed deep before Suki and Zuko.</p><p>“He has chosen to tell you his name. Dragons always know who they are. They have a name they don’t get one. The first step to reunite the Fire Nation with the old masters is made. May Agni’s light shine upon you.”</p><p>Suki and Zuko bowed back and the Chief returned to the canoe waving a last goodbye before the little vessel left the bay. Suki and Zuko were watching the canoe disappear while holding the dragon egg close to them. Suddenly Suki started to chuckle which caused a confused frown from Zuko. His fiancé smirked at him.</p><p>“I definitely know two people who will be super jealous tomorrow.”</p><p>Both looked at each other for a moment until they broke out in laughter.</p><hr/><p>Azula and Sokka had been jealous about the egg but even more they were super excited, proud and happy for Zuko and Suki. Now they were all in Zuko’s and Suki’s cabin on the royal yacht an while Azula and Sokka were busy observing and guarding the egg Suki and Zuko were standing on the balcony and looking back to Kyoshi Island. It had been a long and teary goodbye from Suki’s parents and the whole town had showed up to wish the Fire Lord and his new Crown Princess a safe travel. Ty Lee was patrolling with some of the warriors on deck. She was already busy to plan the changings for the arrival. The messenger hawks must have reached Caldera City with the news of the engagement and the blessings of Kyoshi and Agni for this engagement. It had been Azula’s idea to phrase it this way since the survival of Zuko and Suki and the discovery of an abandoned dragon egg on Kyoshi Island wouldn’t leave any chance for a different interpretation. It would silence any opposition within the nobility for now and generate a momentum for Zuko.</p><p>The Fire Lord felt Suki leaning against his side and he smiled at her. The woman’s look was still resting on the island in the distance.</p><p>“What a week.”</p><p>He felt her grip tightened around him but a thankful smile was dancing around her lips.</p><p>“It was a rough ride at first but we made it.”</p><p>Zuko turned her head to face these beautiful eyes of her. Both smiled at each other.</p><p>“I love you Suki.”</p><p>The Crown Princess placed a long kiss on his lips but smirked mischievous as their lips parted again.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Both started to chuckle as they walked back into the cabin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Zuki Week 2021 is over. This story has been a lot of fun writing and I hope all of you have enjoyed my takes on the prompts.</p><p>Thank you for joining me during the Zuki Week.</p><p>Yours</p><p>gemsofformenos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>